Fairy Tail Unplugged
by mirokuspet830
Summary: This is an AU: Lucy a runaway girl with a dream of becoming a singer, meets a boy with a dazzling smile, pink hair and a band. NaLu
1. Come on, Let's go

Authors' notes: Hello all, this is my first fairy tail fanfiction and I hope that you enjoy and please review, but no flaming please oh and sadly I don't own fairy

tail, not even a little bit.

Chapter one:

Come on, let's go

Lucy's POV:

I sighed as I blew my blonde bangs out of my eyes and looked at my bank book once again hoping that maybe money would just appear or that I was just

reading the zero's wrong, but no there it was in printed neatly, three hundred buck, not even close to what I needed to pay my rent. I let out a groan as I hit

my head on the counter, there was no way I was going to be able to come up with the cash for this month's rent. I sighed again as I touched the golden key,

that I always wore, around my neck as I said to myself,

"Well, I guess it's time to move on, I really liked it here in Hargeon, but I can't afford to live here anymore. Or I could always just go back home and give

up." I sat up suddenly and slapped my cheeks as I shook my head, I couldn't give up my dream, not for myself and not for mom, she wouldn't want me to

give up. I really needed steady work right now, not just the random odd jobs during the day so I could sing at the pier at night. I needed to stay strong,

singing was my dream and I ran away from everything to follow it and I was going to do just that until the very end.

I pulled myself together and chastised myself for feeling sorry for myself and placed some change on the counter for the coffee that I had been nursing and

grabbed my old guitar, that I found in a thrift shop and few years back, and although I could only play a little and wasn't all that good, but I was far easier to

carry around then the piano I was taught to play.

I walked to the pier and sat on my normal bench as I pulled my guitar out of its case, which I left open for hopeful tips. I began by strumming a few chords; I

then joined the melody with my voice,

"Another turning point,

Fork stuck in the road.

Time grabs you by the wrist,

Directs you where to go.

So make the best of this test,

And don't ask why.

It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time."

People walked by and smiled at me as they placed change and the occasional bill in my case, which made me smile as I thought maybe my dream wasn't so

pointless.

Natsu's POV:

I sat there at the same table at the guild that my band mates and I always sat at and my very scary friend with the scarlet colored hair was standing over me

yelling at me yet again as I fidgeted and played with my lighter, open, light, close, repeat. It was a sort of nervous habit that I developed over the years.

"Natsu, we need to have an audition." I glared up at her, but that just caused her aura to become more menacing, and I will admit that normally that looked

of hers scares the living crap out of me, but where this topic is concerned I was standing my ground. I shoved my lighter into my hoodie pocket, and crossed

my arms over my chest as I said,

"No." To which she slammed her hands on the table, this response caused all of us to flinch as she yelled,

"Damnit Natsu, this isn't just about you. We haven't recorded anything in two years, hence why our record company dropped us. We can't just keep playing

here at the guild or those kamikaze shows that we have randomly so either man up and do the singing like you do at those shows or we get a new singer." I

just continued to glare at her stubbornly and refused to answer, which earned a comment from our friend,

"Erza, you're just wasting your breath, you know how stubborn that moron can be." I quickly turned my anger from Erza to my other friend,

"Can it Grey, and for the love of god put some clothes on." He just looked down at himself in confusion,

'Damnit, when did that happen?" He then stood up and wondered off in search of his lost clothes. I took that as my queue to get up and walk away from Erza

and her pushiness and just then our other band mate looked up from the paper he was reading and said in that scruff voice of his,

"Hey Flame brain, you doing a show in Hargeon without us tomorrow?" I ran my fingers through my salmon colored hair as I said,

"Why the hell would I do that, tin face?" He shrugged as he chuckled to himself and held up the paper he was reading,

"Well this says you are looks like someone has a copy cat. Though why they'd want to copy you is beyond me." I just flipped him off as I smiled to myself

and continued towards the door as I said,

'Good I needed someone to hit."

Lucy's POV:

I finished playing my last song of the night and looked into my case and saw that a very nice person had placed a twenty in there; I smiled to myself as I

gathered the cash and putting my guitar away. I then began to walk towards my apartment, but I probably should have been paying more attention because

then next thing I knew I was stuck in a crowd of screaming girls that were fawning over a guy who was dressed like the guy from the band Fairy Tail, but to

anyone who had actually seen the band live they would know that it wasn't really him. I scoffed at this guys desperate need for attention and tried to turn

back and push through the crowd of girls so that I could go home, but these girls weren't moving and suddenly I was being pushed forward and then before I

knew it I was going down and with this crowd I was going to be crushed, and then I wasn't falling anymore, I was being held up by a guy with a dazzling

smile and pink hair, a guy that looked far more like the guy from Fairy Tail then the poser these girls were screaming for and they hadn't even noticed him.

He leaned in closer and asked me,

"Are you okay?" I just nodded dumbly as I looked up at him, but then I was being pulled out of his arms and facing the fake who was leering down at me as

he said,

"Well aren't you the pretty one, care to join me later?" I looked up at him in disgust and said,

"In your dreams buddy." As I tried to squirm my way out of his grip.

"Well aren't you the feisty one? Don't you know who I am?" I scoffed at him,

"You mean who you're pretending to be?" His eyes widened but if I hadn't been looking I would have missed it because that cocky smile of his returned as he

said,

"No one here would believe you; to all these people I am Natsu of Fairy Tail." Then all of a sudden he was there standing beside me with his hands in the

pockets of his jeans, acting as if he was the calmest person in the world, but I could see the tension in his eyes as he spoke,

"Really? That's strange, because I'm Natsu from Fairy Tail. Isn't weird that we both have the same name and are in the same band?" The guy in front of me

was left dumbfounded and suddenly had a loss for words. At this point the girls all around me begin to think that both Natsu's are fake and therefore began

to walk away from the spectacle, which I think is the real ones plan, that or he just rushed in with no plan, either could be possible at this point. The man

beside me then nodded to the man still holding my arm as he asked, "Mind letting her go?" Then before I knew what was happening I was being thrust into

the real Natsu's arms again as the fake started to make a run for it. The real Natsu gripped my shoulders gently and asked me again if I was okay. I just

nodded again and saw that smile that was like sunshine and he was off chasing the guy pretending to be him.

I just stood there for a few seconds as I thought about the things that I knew about Fairy Tail, they were amazing live, well I guess they had to be, since they

hadn't come out with anything new in a really long time, and they had these really cool shows that you had to find, like a scavenger hunt, and then it hit me

all of the band members were known to have nasty tempers and were more likely to hit first and ask questions later. My savior was going to put his

doppelganger in the hospital or end up in jail or both, before I knew it my feet were pounding the pavement as I chased after the two men.

When I found them the real Natsu had his fake pinned to the ground and was pummeling him into the dirt. I called his name repeatedly but he either didn't

hear me or was ignoring me so I did the only thing I could think of I hit him in the back of the head with my guitar case, which caused him to roll off of the

other man, who promptly ran away.

Natsu's POV:

I caught him and we were having a nice friendly chat, well my fists and his face were anyway and I could have swore that I heard someone with an incredibly

soothing voice calling my name, and just as I was about to answer I got hit in the back of the head with something hard. I heard myself groan as I rolled off

of the fake me and watched him run off and I couldn't seem to care as I looked up at the pretty blonde girl with the big brown eyes that I had saved earlier

and said,

"That really hurt you know?" She placed her hand on her hip as she looked down at me,

"Then maybe you should listen better." I just smiled, this girl had spunk.

"I'm Natsu, what's your name?" She rolled her eyes at me,

"I know who you are. My name's Lucy." Just then I heard sirens and I knew that they were coming for me, and if they found me, they'd find this girl who

upon hearing said sirens looked like her heart was in her throat. I then jumped up and offered her my hand as I said,

"Come on, let's go." She looked at my hand and at me a few times before she took it and we were off...

To be continued, I hope you guys like it.


	2. I took his hand

Authors' notes: Here is the second chapter, I know, all in the same day right? I bit of inspiration hit me so I just hope you enjoy also I don't own fairy tail.

Chapter Two:

I took his hand

Lucy POV:

I took his hand; I took his hand, I TOOK HIS HAND! That's all I could think about as we were running through the streets of Hargeon, not that we were being chased by the police, not that if they found me my short stent of freedom would inevitably be gone forever, no the only thought in my mind was that I was letting this stranger pull through a city that I once thought could be home. Suddenly he pulled us into an alley and pressed us against the darkest corner, he then covered my mouth with his rough calloused hand when I gasped in surprise, which he quickly removed as he placed a finger to his smiling lips to remind me to be quite.

It felt like we were standing in that alley forever which I knew was an exaggeration, but at this point it felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest and I needed air that didn't smell smoky and manly all together, just as I was thinking of taking my chances with the cops, they ran by our hiding spot without even looking in our direction, once they were farther down the road, and completely out of range to hear me I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and laughed as I asked the stranger in front of me,

"I'm guessing that you do that often?" He gave me a half smile as he rubbed the back of his head,

"You could say that." He then looked down at me and said, "Hey, your then girl that was singing a couple of our songs." I immediately blushed and turned to look at anything but at him, as I shakily said,

"Um…yes?" Out of the corner of my eye I could see that his smile had brightened and he continued,

"Wow, you're really good; hell I think you sing the songs better than I do." My eyes instantly snapped to his face to see if he was lying or kidding me, but it was dark and I barely knew this man, how was I suppose know if he was lying so I sucked up my pride and asked,

"Are you kidding me?" He looked confused as he shook his head,

"Nope, you're amazing that's why I left you the twenty earlier." My eyes widened,

"That was you?" He nodded sheepishly, which was not a word I would ever use to describe this vibrant man, but at this point it was the only word that seemed to fit,

"Yeah, I was walking through and I heard one of our songs playing and it just sounded so good that I stopped to listen, I actually wanted to talk to you, but you were busy with your set and I noticed the fake me gathering followers, and I sorta got distracted, which actually happens a lot to me." I couldn't breathe, Natsu from Fairy Tail liked the way I sang their songs and he wanted to talk to me, what did he want to talk about? So I gathered my courage and asked in a voice that cracked,

"About what?" He cocked his head like a puppy as he bounced a bit on the balls of his feet, I just smiled and relaxed a bit, it was really heard to feel intimidated but a guy with that look on his face. I sighed and rephrased my question, "What did you want to talk to me about?" His face lit up like Christmas as he said,

"Well music of course." I laughed at his enthusiasm and then looked down at my feet and said,

"Well if you want to talk music we could always go back to my place, You don't have to if you don't want to, there is no pressure, I'd say the diner but I don't know if the cops are still looking for you or us…" I let my voice trail off as I chanced a look up at him to see that smile of his in full force as he said,

"You are very smart Luce, where is your place?"

Natsu's POV:

Once we were in her apartment I knew that this girl was going to be my new best friend. She had amazing taste in music which we talked about until we actually watched the sun rise. She also had a wicked sense of humor and damn if she didn't make the best cup of coffee I've ever drank. Did I mention that she also had an epic video game collection, which I was eyeing up while drinking said delicious coffee? My eyes widened when I saw my favorite game of all time tucked into her collection and I nearly choked on my coffee as I pulled it from its place and held it up to her and asked,

"You have Dragon age?" She just chuckled and nodded as she said,

"Yup, it's right there." I rolled my eyes as I threw myself beside her, trying to be careful not to spill the coffee all over her couch or myself and asked,

"Well what did you think of it?" She tilted her head and tapped her finger to her chin as she seemed to be pondering her thoughts, which was driving me crazy, because I wanted to hear what she thought about it now, I could feel my leg shaking as I was anticipating her response. Then she finally opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it and it was then that I knew she was messing with me and my lack of patience, so I whined at her, "Luce…" She just laughed and turned to face me as she said,

"It was only the most epic video game of all time." I sighed in relief and launched into just how amazing it really was which she effortlessly agreed with and added her own thoughts. Her eyes then widened in terror as she looked at the clock and screamed,

"Crap, I was supposed to be at two hours ago." She jumped off the couch and ran to the hoodie that she was wearing last night to find her phone and I could see from her face that it wasn't good. I stood and walked over to her as she was listening to her voice mail and asked,

"Is everything okay?" Her shoulders sunk as she pressed the end button on her phone and shook her head,

"Not at all, I just got fired, and I really needed that job if I wanted to try and stay here and keep this apartment." She let out a shaky sigh, but smiled up at me, but that smile didn't meet those brown eyes of hers, as she said, "Maybe I'm just not meant to stay here." I smiled and nodded,

"Your right you're not." She glared up at me,

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence." I shook my head and waved her comment away with my hand as I bounce on the balls of my feet excitedly,

"What I meant was that, you should come with me." She looked a little confused,

"To Magnolia?" I nodded,

"But also, you should join Fairy Tail." She laughed and walked past me to the couch we were just sitting on as she said,

"Natsu, you can't just ask me to join your band without the other members say so." At this point I was look at the ceiling, the floor, that awesome wall of her with the poster of the dude, I was looking anywhere but at her as I ran my hands through my hair, then I heard her say my name again, "Natsu, what did you do?" I sighed and sat next to her on the couch,

"Well remember how I said that you sang our stuff better than we did?" She nodded as she gave me a rather skeptical look, "Well…I might have maybe, recorded you singing and sent it to all of the band members." She jumped off the couch as she screeched the word,

"WHAT?" I winced and dug my hand into my pocket and pulled out my lighter, open, light, close repeat. That was until it was snatched from my hand by an agitated blonde who placed it in her back pocket with a look on her face that said if I tried to retrieve it, it would be my funeral. "Why would you do that?" I sighed and said,

"Well the band has wanted to get back out there, to try again, you know to make it big, but after the accident it just felt wrong to me so I've been dragging my feet in finding a new singer, but then I heard you and, you were amazing and I just knew that you were meant to be a part of Fairy Tail so I recorded you singing one of our songs and sent it." She looked down at me with fear in her eyes as she wiped her hands nervously on her pants and asked,

"What did they think?" I grinned,

"They thought you were perfect, that is why you should come with me." I looked up at her expectantly and waited for her response, I knew I couldn't rush her, but she also had learned in our brief acquaintance that I hate waiting, which I think was why she was taking so long to say something, it was getting to the point that I was regretting asking her the way that I did, that was until I heard her voice say,

"Okay." I leapt off the couch as I asked,

"What? Really?" She smiled as she nodded,

"Yeah, I'll join Fairy Tail." I couldn't contain my smile as I hugged her and said,

"I swear you won't regret this, you'll love the other guys they're awesome, well Grey's an ass, and Gajeel also an ass, and Erza well Erza is kinda scary but trust me they will love you." I pulled myself back and looked at her terrified face as I pulled my phone from my pocket and quickly booked two one way train tickets to Magnolia before she could change her mind and chicken out on me. I then looked at her again and said, "Maybe you should pack a bit before we leave the boards in a couple of hours." That snapped her out of her daze as she rushed to grab her suitcases. I just chuckled as I said, "I'll go grab us some food." She just waved me off as I walked out of the door...

To be continued...


	3. Meeting the Gang

Authors' notes: Here it is my next chapter and it's all coming out of my head much faster than I thought it would. Just a reminder to anyone that might not know I don't own fairy tail.

Chapter Three

Meeting the gang

Lucy's POV:

I don't think I had ever packed a suitcase that fast, not even when I left home. I looked down at my bed and eyed my handy work, two very stuffed suitcases and my messenger bag, I then wiped my brow and looked at the clock, I still had over an hour before the train left and I was in desperate need of a shower. I grabbed the clothes I was going to change into before we left and rushed into the bathroom for the quickest shower in the history of showers. I then brushed my teeth, slipped on my jeans and my skull bunny t-shirt and gathered my toiletries before exiting my bathroom for the last time, only to see Natsu sitting on my couch eating a bagel. My mouth fell open as I asked,

"How did you get back in here?" He just smirked and said through a mouthful of food,

"I swiped your key." Which he then pulled out of his hoodie pocket, along with the lighter that I had taken from him earlier, how had he managed to lift both of those items without me knowing? I crossed my arms over my chest as I asked; "Are you some kind of klepto or something?" he just shrugged as he popped the last of his bagel into his mouth. He then said after swallowing,

"Only when needed." I rolled my eyes and looked over at my clock for the last time as I said,

"We should probably head to the station now." He nodded in agreement walked to my bed and grabbed one of my suitcases to which be asked,

"Geez what did you put in here bricks?" I shook my head and said,

"That one has the Xbox and all of my games, if you break any of it I will break your face, understand?" He just gulped loudly has he mumbled to himself,

"You just turned into mini Erza for a second." I just rolled my eyes at him and shoved my toiletries into my messenger bag along with my dirty clothes and slug it over my shoulder and grabbed the remaining suitcase on the bed and just as I reached for my guitar Natsu grabbed it and slung it over his shoulder as he said, "Don't worry I got this too, and I won't break it." I nodded and smiled at him; he then nodded his head toward the white bag on my kitchen counter and said, "I got you a bagel while I was out. You should eat it because it's a long ride to Magnolia." He then rubbed his stomach like it hurt and be began to walk out of the door. I opened the bag to see what kind of bagel I got and gawked at it, he had unknowingly gotten me my favorite French toast flavored bagel which I instantly pulled from the bag and shoved into my mouth. I then heard Natsu's voice ask me, "Is it good?" I looked up to see him watching me and nodded as I smiled through my bagel, he just laughed as he hit the lights and I said goodbye to my apartment and my life in Hargeon.

Natsu's POV:

Why did we have to take the train? Oh yeah that's right, it's the quickest way back to Magnolia and really it didn't matter what kind of transportation it was, I always felt sick. I groaned as the train pulled away from the station and held my stomach as I closed my eyes trying to imagine a nice flat piece of land that was very stable which was very hard to do when I heard the person that was sitting across from me giggle, which caused me to grumble out, "It's not funny Luce." It was then that I chanced a look at her and she was trying very hard to control her smile as she said,

"I know, I just find it funny that you rode all the way here to confront that fake you when trains make you this sick." I sighed and let my head hit the back of the seat,

"I tend to act before I think and it's not just trains, it's pretty much anything that moves." I could hear the worry in her voice as she asked,

'And nothing helps?" I just shook my head, which I quickly regretted because it made me feel like the train was moving more. I let out another groan as I said,

"Man this sucks." Just then I felt Lucy sit in the seat beside me she turned me head gently with her hands as she said,

"Open your eyes." I closed them tighter, because I knew that she was sitting by the window and if I opened them to look at her I was going to see the world flying by me and I knew that if I saw that then I was defiantly going to puke. When I didn't open them fast enough for her liking Lucy then pinched my nose, which caused my obsidian eyes to fly open and there were or big brown one right in front of me. There was no moving world there was just Lucy and she smiled at me and said,

"I think that you should tell me what your favorite movie is Natsu." I couldn't help but smile at her as I half whispered,

"Army of Darkness." She couldn't help but smile as she said,

"I'm more of an Evil Dead 2 girl myself, oh and the musical is hilarious." My eyes widened,

"There's a musical?" She nodded,

"Once I get a new place you'll have to come over and watch it." I slowly nodded my head forward once and we both laughed and continued to talk movies and about anything else that crossed our minds for the next four and a half hours.

Lucy's POV:

Once the train had stopped I could see the color begin to return to Natsu's cheeks as he took a deep breath and said,

"Let's quickly get off of this thing before it decides to move again." I just laughed as we grabbed my stuff and I followed him off the train and out of the station and asked,

"So where to now?" He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number, and then he was talking to the mysterious phone person,

"Hey Ice Princess, are you guys all at the guild?" That was it, there was no hello, no goodbye, just that and then he ended the call and placed his phone back in his pocket and looked over at me, "We are meeting the gang at the guild." I arched my eyebrow and asked,

"What's the guild?" He began to walk and I followed as he said,

"It's this bar that we play in a lot and it's sorta become our headquarters over the years." I eyed him skeptical and asked,

"Aren't you underage?" He just waved me off,

"Only by a few months now, and Gramps doesn't really care as long as we don't drink there."

"Gramps?" Natsu chuckled,

"Yeah the owner is this old guy that sorta took us all in as kids and became a surrogate grandfather to us all." I just after him with wide eyes as I followed him into said bar, we were immediately greeted with loud shouts and when I say we I mean Natsu was, he wasn't kidding about spending a lot of time here, it seemed as if he knew everyone. Natsu waved and said his hellos as he led me to a table near the middle of the hall and said, "Guys this is Lucy, Lucy these are the guys." He then pointed to the scarlet haired girl sitting to the left and said, "This is Erza, she plays the bass, and is super scary when she's mad." Erza looked up at me and smiled as she said,

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lucy." He then turned to the guy sitting across from Erza and I asked him softly before he could talk,

"Is there a reason why that guy is naked?" Natsu turned and looked at his friend again and sighed,

"Grey, clothes." Grey looked down at himself and sighed,

"I'm on it." I looked up at Natsu and asked,

"Does he do that often?" Natsu ran his fingers through his hair and said,

"It's something he does, when he's comfortable or nervous, he never really explained the why it's just something that he does." I just nodded and looked over at the guy sitting right in front of us who wasn't paying us any attention at all as Natsu said, "And that is Gajeel, he plays the drums and is usually rude but deep down he's a softy." I watched the man before me glare at Natsu with these intense red eyes and then flip him off, he then turned to me and said,

"Welcome to the Fairy Tail bunny girl." He then stood up and walked towards the bar where he began talking with a very tiny blue haired girl who blushed crimson when he put his arm around her shoulder. Natsu then bumped my shoulder with his as he said softly.

"Yeah, Luce welcome to Fairy Tail."

To be continued…


	4. Our first gig

Authors' notes: So here it is another chapter, I know I haven't been making you guys wait very long for these chapters, maybe I should work on that J oh and just a friendly reminder I do not own fairy tail oh and also I don't own the song she's a blast, that belongs to the beautiful bodies.

Chapter Four

Our first gig

Lucy's POV:

Its been three months since I joined Fairy tail, three months of nonstop practice with a certain pink haired boy, three months of playing at the guild every night to make money, three months of getting closer to my new band mates and all of the other people that seem to frequent the guild and I have loved every minute of it. This place had quickly become my home and these people have become my family. Erza is like the big sister of our group she books our shows and tells us what to do and when to do it, which is good because if it was up to the boys they would just goof off and pick fights with each other all day. Erza isn't as scary as Natsu first implied she was that being said I still wouldn't want to piss her off.

Grey was pretty cool, when he kept his clothes on which he was doing less and less often now, I guess he was getting comfortable around me, he was also one of the best guitarist I had ever heard, well aside from Natsu which the pink haired boy would never hear from me. I had also found out why he was called ice princess, Grey had a hard time warming up to people and usually just gave them the cold shoulder, especially his female fans, but Grey was loyal and as much as him and Natsu fought and yelled at each other you could tell that they always had each other's backs.

Gajeel was quiet, he didn't talk much and when he did it was always something rude or insulting, but he was an amazing drummer and you could tell that deep down cared about the band and its members, it just wasn't something that he liked to show ever.

I had also made other friends in my three months hanging around the guild, the bartender whose name was Mira, was always so sweet and kind to everyone and always willing to help, she even helped me find my new place, which I got for super cheap because my new landlady was a fan of hers, because get this Mira was also a centerfold model, who would have thought. I also befriended the tiny blue haired girl that I had noticed Gajeel talking to my first day, I discovered that her name was Levy and she was a reporter for Music Weekly and a huge fan of Fairy Tail, which I think was because she also had a massive crush on our surly drummer. Levy and I were always talking, you know when I wasn't practicing or playing sets at the guild and she was quickly becoming one of the best friends I had ever had, you know besides the pink haired boy with the constant smile that seemed to worm his way into everyone's heart.

So there I was sitting at our usual table talking with Levy about her job and all the bands she got to meet while waiting for our turn to play, since another local guild band called the Thunder Legion, who were pretty good if you liked the thrashing metal kind of music, where up now, when suddenly an arm was draped around my shoulder. I didn't even have to look next to me to know that it was Natsu and that he was excited about something, I mean I could feel the whole table practically vibrating from his leg shaking. I tried to ignore him, but he was a pretty hard person to ignore so I just sighed and turned my attention from Levy to my pink haired friend,

"Yes Natsu?" He beamed that smile of his at me, and really it was contagious because before I knew it I was smiling too,

"I've got great news!" I waited for him to continue but he stopped and I knew that he was doing to me what I always did to him, and really since I've met him my patience is almost nonexistent anymore. So I bumped him with my shoulder as I asked,

"What is this great news?" He was nearly bouncing out of his seat by this point as he said,

"We've got a gig." I rolled my eyes,

"Natsu we have a gig every night, here." He just waved my comment away as he continued,

"No, we are doing one of our kamikaze shows tomorrow night to introduce you publicly into the band. Isn't that awesome?" I could feel the color drain from my face and I suddenly felt like I was going to puke, playing here was one thing, but those shows were always huge and how were all those die hard Fairy Tail fans going to react to me, that's when I heard his voice very clearly and felt his breath on my neck as he whispered in my ear, "Are you alright? You look kinda sick." I just nodded and put on a smile as I excused myself to the bathroom.

I knew that this was coming, I really did, and I guess I had just hoped that it would have taken longer. Once in the bathroom I splashed some cold water on my face and looked at myself in the mirror and said,

"You can do this Lucy, this is your dream, and it's what you've been working for your whole life, now suck it up and do your best." I touched the key around my neck and smiled to myself, I could do this and I had my band mates and friends to help me.

Natsu's POV:

As we waited behind the makeshift stage of some abandoned mill for all the people that had figured out the cryptic message of where our show would be located I chanced a look over at Lucy and the girl looked as if she was going to be sick. I didn't understand what it was she had to feel nervous about, I mean she was amazing, she always seemed to know how to draw in the crowd with just her voice, and once people heard her sing they were hooked, they just couldn't believe how we were ever popular without her. I knew that she was going to do great tonight, but telling her that, and making her believe that were two different tasks that I didn't know if I was up too, but it was worth a try.

I quietly snuck behind her and lowered my lips to her ear as I whispered,

"Breathe." She nearly jumped out of her skin as she let out a little shriek, and then she was glaring at me and slapping me as she scolded me,

"Natsu, I told you not to scare me like that." But I just smiled down at her, because I had accomplished what I thought might be impossible I just took her mind off of the impending show. I then lowered my head until our foreheads touch and said softly,

"You know you're going to be incredible right? Just pretend that this is just us playing at the guild. Just be you." I heard her take a deep breath and ask quietly,

"What if they don't like me, because I'm not her?" I smirked,

"Then we don't need them, we'll just gather new Lucy loving fans." I heard her laugh and I knew that my mission was complete, it was then that Erza walked over to us and said,

"It's time to go on, is everybody ready?" We all nodded and said yeah. I then took Lucy's hand in mine and said,

"Come on, let's go." Then as I looked down at her in her low slug black jeans that were held onto her hips by a her star wars belt with a millennium falcon buckle, it was a belt that I will admit I tried to steal but sadly it was too small. Lucy also had on this black bedazzled crop top that showed her flat stomach, which I knew came out of Erza's closet. She just looked up at me in confusion and asked,

"What?" I shook my head as I unwrapped the scarf I never went on stage without and then wrapped it around her neck as I said,

"For luck." She looked at me and then down at the scarf and smiled as she said,

"Thank you." I just laughed as I grabbed her hand and tugged her onto the stage.

Lucy's POV:

Once my feet hit the stage my entire body went cold, so I put Natsu's scarf to my nose and inhaled that smoky guy smell that was just his and I could feel myself calming down as he spoke to the crowd,

"Hey you guys, I'm feeling all fired up, how about you?" everyone was screaming for his attention and I smiled as he catered to them, "Well we have a surprise for you guys tonight, Fairy Tail has gained a new member and I would like you all to cheer our Lucy on for her first Fairy Tail show." Then Natsu was gone, he had rushed over to where his guitar and mike were set up and I was alone staring out at a crowd of people that were mumbling about if I was any good, some of the guys thought I was hot, and a lot of the girls wanted to know why I had on Natsu's scarf. I took another deep breath and said into the mike,

"Hey there everyone, how about we start this show off with a song that we all know." That's when Natsu started in on the guitar, and I counted the beats and then it was my cue and I opened my mouth and sang,

"Walk the line, but she's gonna give you up. She's like a loaded gun and you're not the only one but, I know that you, you've got it going on. I know that she won't give in, I know that I will, I will." Right on cue the rest of the band came in and it was perfect. I smiled as I continued singing and began to move around the stage,

"Tonight we dance love, come take a chance 'cause I'm not, not gonna give it up. Tonight we dance love, steal this romance 'cause I'm not, not gonna give it up. I'm not, not gonna give it up." I then leaned against Grey a bit as he played and I pretended to sing the words to him,

"Take a breath 'cause, she's gonna pull you down, her mystery is lonely, I've got the time so hold me." I then made my way over to Natsu as I continued, "You know that I, I've got it going on, step in a little closer, Her game is over, over. Tonight we dance love, come take a chance 'cause, I'm not, not gonna give it up. I'm not, not gonna give it up. Tonight we dance love, steal this romance 'cause, I'm not, not gonna give it up. I'm not, not gonna give it up." I turn my back on the boys and start singing to the crowd again, and they are singing along with me and I am elated,

"Tonight we dance, tonight we dance, just close your eyes, 'cause you and I won't get a second chance. Tonight we dance, tonight we dance, just close your eyes 'cause you and I won't get a second chance. Tonight we dance, tonight we dance, just hold on tight 'cause you and I won't get a second chance. Tonight we dance love, come take a chance 'cause, I'm not, not gonna give it up. I'm not, not gonna give it up. Tonight we dance love, steal this romance 'cause, I'm not, not gonna give it up, I'm not, not gonna give it up."

I was swept away by the crowd and the music and my voice, they all just came together and made the wonder moment. I couldn't tell you how many songs we sang or how long we were on stage for, but I can tell you that it was the most fun I'd ever had in my life and I couldn't wait to do it again.


	5. Truth

Authors' notes: I am so glad that so many people have read my story so far, and that a lot of you seem to like it, you know since you keep coming back for more J I'd love to hear your thoughts on how Natsu and Lucy's relationship is progressing so far. Oh and I still don't own fairy tail.

Chapter Five

Truth

Natsu's POV:

As soon as we were off stage Lucy launched herself at me with a smile that just didn't quit, and when she smiled like that it was hard not to give her one in return and then she spoke, her voice a little husky from our set,

"Natsu we did it! They liked me." I chuckled at her insecurities as I said,

"No, you did it. You showed them that you belong in Fairy Tail." She just let out a sigh and we stood there for a couple more seconds, her head leaning against my chest, my arms wrapped around her waist and then we heard Grey's voice,

"Hey do you two plan on helping or are you just gonna cuddle for the rest of the night?" I could feel my face go red and I knew that Lucy's was as well without even having to look and yelled back,

"Keep your damn clothes on stripper we're coming." I unwrapped my arms from around her and ruffled her hair as I said, "You were mind-blowing tonight." I then walked off to help the rest of the band pack up and Lucy was right there beside me, a place that was quickly becoming all hers.

Once the last piece of equipment was loaded into Gajeel's death trap of a van everyone began to pile inside, well everyone except for me, there was no way I was riding in that thing again, if I walked it would only take me a little over an hour so that was what I was planning on doing I then looked to my right and noticed that Lucy hadn't gotten in the van either, she was just looking up at the stars with a smile on her face that was both happy and sad. I wanted to say something to her, but for probably the first time in my life I was at a loss for words so I just watched her watch the sky, that was until Gajeel yelled from the driver seat,

"You two planning on getting in?" That was when Lucy just shook her head and said,

"It's so pretty out I think I'm gonna walk." Erza eyed her with concern and asked,

"Are you sure, it's pretty late." She nodded,

"Yeah I'll be fine." I smiled and closed the distance between us as I bumped her with my shoulder,

"Sure you will since I'll be walking with you." Her eyes widened as she said,

"Natsu you don't have to walk me home." I shook my head,

"Do you think I would willingly get back into that death machine after the ride over here?" She just laughed and nodded her agreement, "Walking you home is just a perk." Gajeel just rolled his eyes and grunted,

"Suit yourselves." As he sped out of the parking lot.

Lucy's POV:

Natsu and I began the rather lengthy walk back into town, but I was still bursting with energy that there was no way I could sit in the confined space of the van, and Natsu was right that thing is a death trap and Gajeel has got to be the worst driver of all time.

The two of us began to walk side by side in silence until I think the quiet became too much for him and Natsu began to whine,

"Luce, I need you to entertain me." I smiled as I rolled my eyes,

"And how am I supposed to do that?" He just shrugged as he began to walk backwards so that he could face me,

"I don't know but you always seem to be able to." I sighed as I looked up at the stars, they reminded me of my mom and how she took the time when I was little to show me the constellations, I then let my eyes drift over to Natsu who was still walking backwards and I was pretty sure he was going trip and fall at some point. It was then that I had an idea,

"Hey Natsu have you ever played truth?" He arched his eyebrow at me,

"You mean like truth or dare?" I shook my head,

"No, truth is a game where you go back and forth asking questions and only telling the truth. There is no lying, if you lie you lose." He looked a bit intrigued but, I could tell he wasn't completely sold,

"I always thought that the fun of truth or dare was the dare part, and what's to stop the other person from lying?" I just shrugged,

"Nothing I guess, excepting knowing that you are cheating, and in this game no question is off limits, you can ask the other person anything you want to know." His eyes widened as he asked,

"Anything?" I nodded,

"Anything." He took a deep breath and began to walk beside me again as he said,

"Well it's not like there is anything else to do let's play." I smiled at him and said,

"It's your first time why don't you ask the first question?" he took a deep breath and said,

"Okay, but you said anything right? I mean you won't get mad at me later for something we asked in the game right? You won't tell anyone my truths either right?" His eyes were wide with worry and I stopped him by tugging on his arm as I said and held out my pinky finger,

"I swear that anything that is said in the game cannot be repeated to anyone else and that we won't get mad at each other for the questions that are asked." He grinned down at me and linked his pinky with mine as he said,

"I swear." He then took a deep breath and asked, "So, Luce what is your last name." My eyes widened and my breath caught in my throat, I had actually forgotten that Natsu didn't know. Damn why did he have to start off with a hard one. I let our pinky's disconnect as I began to walk again, and he was right there walking beside me waiting for my answer, so I took a deep breath and said,

"Heartfillia." I chanced a look at him but I don't think that that name meant anything to him, that or he just wasn't making the connection that he should. He just cocked his head to the side,

"Why hide it?" I shook my head,

"Nope, my turn." His mouth dropped open,

"But, Luce I wasn't done." I shook my head,

"Then you should have worded your question better. I didn't make the rules." He just rolled his eyes as he mumbled,

"Stupid rules." Under his breath and I asked,

"What was that?"

"Nothing, what's your question?"

"What's your most precious possession?" He just tugged on the scarf that I was still wearing around my neck as he said,

"This." I was speechless, I wanted to ask him why this, and if it was so precious why let me wear it, but I couldn't because of the rules, stupid rules.

By the end of that walk I knew that Natsu's favorite animal was a dragon, even though they were not real, his favorite color was red, that Gramps got him into music in the hopes of calming him down and helping him focus and that Happy got his name because when Natsu first looked at him that was the feeling he got. Natsu learned that I am indeed a natural blonde; the key that I always wear around my neck was given to me by my mom and that when I was six I broke my arm because I thought I could fly so I tried to jump off of the roof of the shed." Then we were standing in front of my apartment and I didn't want to say goodbye just yet and it was then that I remembered the furry blue cat that had shown up at my place hours earlier and said,

"Oh I almost forgot, Happy showed up at my window before the show. I brought him in and fed him some tuna." Natsu just sighed,

"Why does he keep doing this? It's like he thinks we live at your place now." I laughed as I let us into my place,

"Well you guys do spend a lot of time here." I turned on the light and there was the blue ball of fluff curled up on my bed. I looked over at the clock and it read three am, but I still wasn't tired, not after jumping around on stage, not after our long walk and not after telling truths so I looked over at Natsu and asked,

"Wanna play some DC vs. Marvel?" His eyes brightened as he said,

"You're going down Heartfillia." I just laughed and said,

"In your dreams dragon boy."

To be continued…


	6. Let's Celebrate

Authors' notes: I'd like to thank all of those who reviewed it was much appreciated thank you J Wish I could say that I own fairy tail but alas I do not.

Chapter Six

Let's Celebrate

Lucy's POV:

I don't remember when it was that I fell asleep, but was defiantly after Natsu and I destroyed each other in Marvel vs. Capcom, I had never met anybody that was able to beat me in that game. It was also after the giant bowl of popcorn and probably part way through a really bad sci-fi movie, all I know was that I was cuddled into Natsu's chest while his head rested against the back of the couch. I groaned inwardly, why was I awake, I didn't want to be awake, then there it was, my phone that I had left on the coffee table was going crazy. I sighed as I answered the phone groggily just to make it stop ringing.

"Yes?" I was then greeted with Erza's cheerful voice, how could she be this cheerful this early?

"Hey, Lucy, you finally answered, were you sleeping?" I rolled my eyes,

"I was trying too." I heard her chuckle,

"Still? Lucy it's six thirty at night." My eyes widened as I asked,

"Really? Wow."

"So Lucy the guys and I were wondering if we could maybe come by your place tonight and watch movies, play videos games, just sorta hang out as a let's celebrate how awesome Lucy did last night thing." I smiled and was touched by how much my new friends cared about me as I said,

"Yeah, sure that sounds like fun, but I don't have a whole lotta food here right now, I have to go grocery shopping be for you guys come over." Erza just cut me off as she said,

"You will do nothing of the sort; we will bring everything all you need to do is provide games and movies. Oh and if you could get a hold of Natsu and tell him what's up that would be great, his phones off. Okay we'll see you in about an hour." Before I could say anything else Erza had already hung up. I took a deep breath and surveyed my place and it was a mess, there were dirty dishes in the sink, clothes that still needed to be put away and I couldn't remember the last time I vacuumed. I had a lot to do and I still needed to shower, so I nudged Natsu which just caused him to snort and try and get comfortable again, I swear he could sleep through anything, so I moved on to plan B, I pinched his nose closed and watched his eyes instantly pop open. I smiled and let go of his nose as I said,

"Morning sunshine, now get out and come back in an hour." He looked at me like I had grown a second head, as he asked,

"Wait what?" I sighed as I hurried off the couch and into the kitchen to wash my dishes as I talked over my shoulder,

"The guys are all meeting here in an hour for a Lucy didn't choke party and this place is a mess, I need to clean and shower, and you need to go home and shower, so get, I'll see you soon." He was now leaning his elbows on my kitchen counter as he asked,

"Don't I even get coffee, you always give me coffee before you kick me out." I shook my head and said,

"No time, if you hurry you can have some when you get back." With that said, he began walking towards the door and I called after him when I felt a certain blue fur ball rubbing himself against my leg telling me he was hungry, "Hey are you taking Happy home with you?" Natsu popped his head back into my field of sight as he said,

"What's the point he'll just come back here anyway." He then glared down at the cat, "Traitor." To which Happy just meowed in agreement. Then the pink haired boy was gone and I kicked it into over drive.

I did it, all the dishes were washed, the clothes put away, the floor was vacuumed, made Natsu a pot of coffee and I even fed Happy I then sent Erza a text that I would be in the shower and to just come on in. I then gathered my clothes and hurried into the bathroom to take my much deserved shower, only I may have forgotten to close the door all the way.

Natsu's POV:

I swear I don't think I have ever run so fast or showered so fast in my life. I wish I could have just stayed at Lucy's without all the running, but she was right I did need a shower and it might have been a little weird for everyone to show up and see me at Lucy's wearing what I had on last night. They would never let it end; Lucy was my best friend, well besides Happy, which I don't know if he counts since he can't talk. Maybe Lucy would just let me keep a change of clothes at her place for emergencies such as this? I heard my stomach growl as I began my run back to Lucy's apartment, I was starving and in desperate need for a cup of Lucy coffee. Instead of going in through the front door of the building and then having to climb some stairs and then have to wait for Lucy to open her door I decided to take a trick right out of Happy's book and climbed her fire escape which led right to the window next to her bed. As soon as I was through the window I noticed something was off, where was Lucy? She should be here. I looked around her apartment and noticed that her bathroom door was open and thought that maybe she was doing her make-up or something, I was very, very wrong.

As soon as I pushed the door open more, I noticed that Lucy had just stepped out of the shower and that she was naked. I was speechless, but was not she screamed and I was slapped very hard, which I will admit I probably deserved and then the bathroom door was slammed in my face. Then just as I turned around to walk towards the couch to wait for her and apologize I see that Erza and Gajeel had just walked in and seen the whole thing, great. I walked by the two of them and just sat cross legged on Lucy's couch as I crossed my arms as well, and that was when I heard that stupid strippers voice as he sat the five boxes of pizza on Lucy's kitchen counter,

"Hey, pyro, why are you pouting and dude why is there a handprint on your face?" I just glared at him as I said,

"I don't want to talk about it." But since I wasn't talking Gajeel decided that he would,

"Flame brain decided it would be a good idea to peek on bunny girl in the shower and she slapped him." I turned my glare to our drummer as I thought out ways to get him back for this and all of them involved a petite blue haired girl.

"It wasn't like that at all." Grey laughed as he said,

"Smooth move, if you guys wanted to be alone you could have just said so." I rolled my eyes and I could feel my patience dwindling as I said again,

"It wasn't like that, it was an accident." Grey just rolled his eyes at me as he said,

"Sure it was lover boy." That was it, I'd had it I was going to beat the living crap out of him, but then I heard the bathroom door open and I held my breath.

Lucy's POV:

Natsu saw me naked! How the hell did that happen? I banged my head against the now closed door. I know how it happened the door was open and Natsu wouldn't think that I was naked if it was open; I mean we talked with him in my bathroom doorway all the time while I was getting ready. I banged my head again, I really shouldn't have slapped him, I knew that he didn't mean to peek at me, but I panicked and before I knew what was happening his face was red and my hand was numb. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my nerves as I slipped on my bra and panties and then pulled on a pair of black yoga pants and my purple dark wing duck t-shirt. I looked at myself in the mirror and could see that my cheeks were still flushed, but screw it I was going to have to face Natsu and the others soon, plus I was starving and I smelled pizza.

As soon as I opened the door I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I walked past them all to get to my kitchen, once there I poured myself and Natsu a cup of coffee, a I'm sorry I slapped you offering, I then reached into the freezer and pulled out a bag of frozen peas and carefully walked back into my living room. I stood right in front of Natsu and said softly as I handed him his coffee,

"I'm sorry." He took the coffee, but looked up at me confused as he asked,

"Sorry for what? It's my fault Luce; I'm the one that is sorry. Forgive me?" I just smiled down at him and nodded as I said,

"Of course." I then handed him the frozen peas, "So your face doesn't swell, I don't need your crazy fans out for my blood." He just smiled as he placed the peas to his cheek and let out a sigh, that was when Gajeel chimed in,

"If you guys are done with the touchy feely, I'm starving." Natsu and I rolled our eyes at the same time as I said,

"Fine let's eat. Why don't you pick a movie for us to watch?" This request seemed to pacify our gruff friend as he began to look over my movie collection and picked out a rather surprising choice, but I just shrugged it off, this was Gajeel this man was nothing if not constant in his unconstantness. I just popped the kung fu hustle DVD in as we sat around my coffee table and ate until we couldn't move, or in my case where I ate half of my favorite bbq chicken pizza and thought about saving the rest for later as I sipped my coffee, which Grey had already informed me was gross with pizza, when I felt Natsu's eyes on me. I sighed as I noticed the empty pizza box on his lap as I kicked my box over to him as I said,

"Go ahead." He beamed at me,

"You're the best Luce."

By the time the boys were finished eating we decided to play Mortal Kombat. I sat everything up and noticed that there really wasn't any more room on my couch and I was so done with sitting on the floor so I sat on the arm of said couch next to Natsu as I said,

"Okay, since we only have two controllers we take turns, the person that loses the match passes it on to the next person and has to challenge the victor." They all agreed to the rules as I hit play.

Natsu's POV:

As I sat cross legged on Lucy's couch as I glared up at her yet again, because wherever she got to into her fight and I got elbowed in the head, and she just smiled down at me sweetly right before she did it again, I swear she was doing it on purpose now, maybe because I chucked her controller at Grey's head because he kept freezing the floor under my character so I couldn't attack, but she had to know that was going to happen at some point tonight, I mean come on it's me and Grey. Bam there was that damn elbow again, I had, had enough so I pulled her off of the arm of the couch and into my lap which caused her to squeal and subsequently lose the match, which Gajeel was very happy about since no one had beaten her since we started. She pouted as she squirmed but I just held tight as I said,

"Just sit still, my head can't take anymore of your elbow." She just sighed as she stayed still,

"You made me lose." I chuckled,

"You'll get over it and beat the crap out of me in the next round anyway." Just then Erza lost and handed me the controller as she said,

"It's getting late, I still have to check and see when and where we can book our next show." As she stood, Lucy asked her,

"Are you sure Erza? Can't you just take tonight off?" She smiled down at the blond girl in my lap and said,

"I already did, but a lot of places need notice and I have to get a permit which they only give out on Mondays, so if we want to have another show soon I need to get to work." Lucy looked like she felt bad for our friend as she asked,

"Do you want me to help you?" Erza just shook her head,

"This is your Lucy was awesome celebration, you have fun." Lucy just nodded as Gajeel said,

"I'm done, I beat bunny girl at least once. I'll drive you home." That was when Lucy got the controller back and she began to torture me and Grey that was until Grey left, saying that he was sick of losing to our cutthroat friend. I just waved, but Lucy didn't even notice he was gone because she was too busy killing me again. After Grey left I rested my head in the crook of her neck and asked,

"Are you done killing me yet?" Lucy seemed to snap out of her blood lust, and looked around the room,

"Where did Grey go?" I sighed,

"He left fifteen minutes ago."

"Oh." I was beat, all I wanted to do was go to sleep, but I was really comfortable sitting here with Lucy and then she let out a yawn and I knew she needed some sleep too. So I mumbled half heartedly,

"You need to go to bed." I felt her move her head from where it was now rested on my chest to look over at her bed as she groaned,

"But it's so far away." I chuckled,

"I could carry you there." She turned her head to look up at me,

"Really?" I nodded,

"But I get to sleep in the bed too." She squinted her eyes at me,

"But you always sleep on the couch." I shook my head,

"Not tonight, if you want a ride over to the bed, I get to sleep there too, that's the deal, plus your couch sucks." She sighed,

"You could always try sleeping in your own bed."

"It's too far away and if I did how would you get to yours?" She closed her eyes as she pondered my deal, but I'm pretty sure she was trying to fall asleep so she wouldn't have to make a choice so I started touching her face until she grabbed my hand and said,

"Fine, you win. Let's go to bed."

To be continued...


	7. Birthday Boy

Authors' notes: I'd like to thank everyone for reading, and if you maybe wanna share your thoughts about the story let me know. Can't say that I own Fairytail. I also don't on Good or bad that belongs to Action Item and I Caught Fire belongs to The Used.

Chapter Seven

Birthday Boy

Lucy's POV:

I woke up to a sweltering heat, it literally felt like I was being burned alive and that was when I knew that Natsu had snuck into my bed yet again. Ever since that night a little over a month ago when I had allowed him too, now I really think he only goes home to shower and change, because he eats all my food and watches my TV, plays my games, and sleeps in my bed. I wanted to Lucy kick his ass out the window, but the look on his face was just so adorably cute when he slept. My eyes widen, wait, what? I did not just think that my best friend was cute, like in a boy is cute way, did I? I sat up and rested myself against the headboard as I looked down at his sleeping face and thought about Natsu. He was reckless, stubborn, violent, sweet, caring, funny, annoying, passionate, destructive, sexy… I covered my mouth with my hand as that word entered my brain, no, I wasn't going to do this, Natsu was my best friend and best friends don't think the other is sexy. I banged my head against the headboard which caused a certain pink haired boy to stir as he asked groggily,

"You okay Luce?" I rolled my eyes at him, I could blare music so loud that the walls would shake and he would still sleep through it, but I hit my head and he wakes up, just when w I needed some alone time to think,

"I thought I kicked you out last night?" He just smiled that smile of his and I felt my stomach flutter, damnit when did that smile start doing this to me? I glared down at my traitor of a stomach as Natsu said,

"You did, but I came in through the window, your bed is way more comfy then mine." Then he was sitting up right next to me as he asked again, "You okay Luce?" I tensed when his arm brushed mine, but just smiled at him as I said,

"Yeah, I'm just hungry." I then heard his stomach let out a growl and laughed, yup he was the same old Natsu. I removed myself from my bed and made my way to the kitchen to make coffee and fix us some food, and that was when I remembered that today, was in fact my pink haired friend's twenty first birthday. I smiled to myself as I got out all the ingredients to make us omelets, and when I say omelets I think I'm over estimating my cooking skill they basically become scrambled eggs with stuff in them. I chopped up ham, and mushrooms for mine and spicy sausage and jalapeños for Natsu's, since the boy loved anything with serious spice, and got to cooking. As soon as I sat the plate and coffee in front of him I smiled as I said,

"Happy birthday." He looked up at me and grinned,

"You remembered." I rolled my eyes,

"How could I forget? You've been reminding me for weeks." He just shrugged as he shoveled his food into his mouth like he hadn't eaten in days, which I knew wasn't true because he had raided my fridge last night. As soon as his plate was empty he looked at me with that smile of his and I swear I could feel myself blush as he said,

"Well I didn't need to be reminded repeatedly to know that your birthday is tomorrow." I looked at him with wide eyes and an open mouth as I asked,

"How did you know that? I didn't tell you that." He shrugged,

"I looked at your ID." I glared at him as I asked through my teeth,

"What did I tell you about snooping through my things?" Natsu held his hands up in defense,

"Erza made me do it." I arched my eyebrow at him as I asked,

"Erza made you snoop through my things?" He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and reached into his pocket for his lighter with the other, and there it was his nervous tick, open, light, close, repeat. I hated that tick, it drove me crazy, but it seemed to calm him down as he said,

"Not exactly in so many words, but she wanted to know when your birthday was, and if I had asked you, you would have ignored me so I figured I'd make things easier and find out for myself." I sighed as I rubbed the heel of my hand against my forehead,

"Why did she want to know when my birthday was?" Natsu shrugged and eyed my half finished eggs; I slid them over to him, because I was suddenly no longer hungry.

"I think she wanted to plan something special with the girls, since it's your first Fairy Tail birthday, but since I am not a girl I do not know the details." I just nodded, it had been so long since anyone had remembered my birthday let alone celebrate it that I sorta forgot that I had one every year. I looked over and Natsu and saw that he had finished my plate and was now sitting against the couch looking relaxed and full, I smiled to myself as I asked,

"So what are your birthday plans for tonight?" A smile played across his lips as he said,

"Probably drink myself into a nice oblivion." He then looked over at me with a serious look as he asked, "Can you do me a favor today?" I smirked as I gathered our plates and said over my shoulder as I headed to the kitchen,

"How could I say no to the birthday boy?" He leapt off the couch and hugged me from behind and I swear I stopped breathing as he whispered against my neck,

"You're the best Luce. Meet me at the practice room in an hour?" I just nodded and he was gone, I missed his warmth immediately but I just pushed that thought away because people didn't think those thoughts about their friends, especially their best ones.

Natsu's POV:

I couldn't seem to stop myself from climbing into her bed ever since she let me sleep there that one night. Trust me I had tried sleeping in my own bed, but I couldn't, I would just lay awake for hours staring up at my ceiling, but as soon as I crawled in beside Lucy I was out. I rubbed my hands into my hair after I left Lucy's, I didn't understand where these feeling were coming from, I mean I always liked hanging out with her, she was the best, but lately it was different, I noticed myself touching her more, and looking at her when she wasn't paying attention. Every time she said my name, I swear I got goose bumps, and now that I knew what she looked like naked my subconscious was going crazy with all sorts of fantasies. I smacked the side of my head as I muttered to myself,

"You need to stop thinking these things. She's your best friend and friends do think about doing that stuff with each other." I couldn't exactly pin point the exact time that I knew that I loved Lucy; It was just one day she was laughing as Grey and I fought and I thought that she was the prettiest girl I'd ever seen, and I'd been trying to push those thoughts out of my head ever since and failed miserably. I could have avoided her, but in truth when it came to Lucy I was like a moth drawn to a flame, but I knew that she didn't feel the same way about me so I needed to get these thoughts out of my head before I ruined our friendship and it reeked havoc on the band as well. "I need to get her out of my head."

After I was showered and changed I noticed that I was running late to meet the girl that I couldn't get out of my head, so I ran to the guild which housed our practice room to find her sitting on the bench of the piano playing a song that I didn't know so I just stood in the doorway and watched her as she sang,

"Is it good or bad? To fall in love so fast, it heals until it hurts. It's a gift and it's a curse. Oh it's bittersweet, what you do to me. Is it okay, to be scared but still feel safe? Is it good or bad, yeah, yeah, yeah. Is it good or bad, yeah, yeah, yeah." I was mesmerized by her voice, and the lyrics really seemed to hit home, "I'm not a saint, no, and I don't claim to be, yeah, love will make you reckless, wild and free, yeah." Her voice picked up the pace a bit as her fingers gently stroked the keys, "What's a heart if it doesn't get used? What's the point? What's the use? So you said show me something new, things I never knew… Like when we were kids, take me somewhere I've never been." I was so caught up in her voice that I began to walk towards her and I bumped into one of the mike stands sending it crashing to the floor. Lucy nearly jumped out of her skin as her hands slammed onto the keys making a god awful sound and she looked over to me where I was picking up said mike stand as I waved shyly and said,

"Hi Luce." Her eyes were wide and her breath was short as she asked,

"How long were you standing there?" I grinned, and set the mike stand back where it belonged,

"Long enough to know you've been hiding songs like that from us." She blushed as she mumbled,

"I wasn't hiding it, it just never came up." I sat beside her and bumped her shoulder with mine as I said,

"You never thought to tell us that you're a musical genius that can not only sing but write epic songs?" She lowered her head so that her blonde bands hid her eyes as she said,

"I was just messing around; it's not like its done or anything." I covered her hand with mine and felt my stomach tighten, but I ignored what touching her did to me as I said,

"Then you'll have to play it for me again when it is done, okay?" She just looked up at me through those bangs and I wanted to kiss her so bad that it actually hurt, but she just smiled that Lucy smile of hers, like she didn't quite believe what I was saying but that it was nice of me to say it. So to avoid the awkward silence that we were now sitting in I asked, "So you ready for the favor?" She just nodded,

"Sure thing, what do you need me to do?" I took a deep breath and said,

"Pretty much what you're doing now, only with a song that I wrote." Her eyes widened,

"Really?" I nodded; we all knew that I hadn't written anything since the accident, but lately all of these words and melodies kept haunting me, so I finally sat down and wrote one of them down, and once it was written I noticed that it pretty much reminded me of how I felt about Lucy, but she wouldn't know that right? I reached into back pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, I then sucked in some air as I handed it to her. I watched her unfold it and read the words with the notes, when she was done she looked up at me and asked, "You wrote this?" I nodded and reached for my lighter, open, light, close, repeat. "Natsu, this is amazing." I sighed in relief and asked her for the real favor,

"Will you sing it?" Her eyes widened as she gave me that soft smile of hers, the one that was slowly melting at my resolve of not confessing to her and said,

"I would be honored to sing this." I flashed her a smile as I leapt off the bench and grabbed my guitar, but before I could even play a note I felt my phone begin to vibrate in my jeans pocket, I debated on whether I should answer it or not, but when I saw that it was Erza I knew that I really didn't have a choice, so I accepted the call and placed the phone to my ear as I said,

"Hey Erza." I immediately hear her yell,

"Happy birthday Natsu!" Followed by, "How do you feel about playing a show to celebrate the day of your birth?" I couldn't contain myself, that is what I wanted to do today and Erza being the best, bassist slash manager knew it as I said into the phone,

"Hells yeah." She just laughed at my excitement and said,

"We'll meet at the usual spot at nine, see ya then." I placed my phone back in my pocket and asked Lucy while I bounced on the balls of my feet,

"You think you could have this memorized by tonight?" She just nodded,

"Why?" I grinned,

"We are playing a gig."

Lucy's POV:

As we stood behind a new makeshift stage in yet another abandoned place I couldn't get my nerves under control and it had nothing to do with going on stage and everything to do with a certain birthday boy. I stood there listening to people come in and wait for us to start as I looked at the gift that was in my hands, a gift that I wrapped in red, wrapping paper because it's his favorite color, I rolled my eyes at myself, who was I kidding my entire outfit was based off of red being his favorite color. I looked down at myself and saw, the black leather like leggings I had on that fit me like a second skin and the red silk like tank top that met the top of my pants but showed all of my cleavage. I shook my head of all the thoughts that were going on and walked over to my best friend so that I could give him his present.

Natsu was bouncing up and down as we waited for Erza to give us the signal, but when he saw me walking towards him he stopped bouncing and smiled, and when I saw that smile I felt like my insides were going to catch on fire, then I heard his voice and it was smooth and calm and I completely forgot what I was doing.

"You're not nervous are you Luce?" I shook my head as I remembered what I wanted to say and handed him the package that I was holding as I said,

"I thought you might want to open this before we go on." His obsidian eyes widened as he tore the wrapping paper off letting it drift to the floor without a second thought and looked at his gift with an open mouth and awe in his eyes he then had his arms wrapped around me as he said,

"Luce this is awesome, thank you." I couldn't help but smile back,

"Natsu it's not that big a deal." He pulled away and held me by my shoulders as he said,

"I've never seen a guitar strap so amazing, Luce it's got a red dragon on it!" I chuckled,

"I know that's why I got it for you dragon boy." There was that grin again, the grin that made me want to stand on my tippy toes and kiss him into next week, but before I could give into this desire Erza saved me by informing us that we were on, I sighed in relief as I watched Natsu switch out his guitar straps so that the new one that I got him now hugged his guitar to his body, he then took my hand like he did before we always went on and pulled me onto the stage. Once there we split up and I walked to my mike and talked to the crowd and asked,

"Is everyone fired up?" The shouts were deafening, "So we are here tonight with this surprise show to celebrate a certain band member's birthday, so why don't you all wish Natsu a happy birthday?" I didn't think it was possible but the crowd actually got louder, so I raised my hands to let them know that I had more to say, "And since we all love you so much, we've decided to give you a new song." The cheers that went up for this announcement were earth shattering, I think that they might have even broke the sound barrier, but before I could talk anymore Natsu began to play his song and I counted the beats as I began to lose myself in his playing and then the words that he wrote,

"Seemed to stop my breath. My head on your chest, waiting to cave in. From the bottom of my… Hear your voice again. Could we dim the sun, and wonder where we've been. Maybe you and me so kiss me like you did, my heart stopped beating, such a softer sin." Then Natsu sang just two little words and I swear my skin was on fire,

"I'm melting, I'm melting." And then I was jumping up and down as I sang after him,

"In your eyes, I lost my place, could stay a while. I'm melting in your eyes, like my first time, that I caught fire, just stay with my lay with me now." The rest of the band stopped on that one word, only the sound of Natsu's fingers on the guitar continued as I stopped jumping and pulled the mike closer to my lips, " Never caught my breath, every second I'm without you I'm a mess." The rest of the band came right back in like we've played this song a thousand times and I smiled, "Ever know each other, trust these words are stones, why cuts aren't healing, learning how to love." Then there was Natsu's voice again and I chanced a look at him and his eyes were closed and he looked like a rock god,

"I'm melting, I'm melting." Then I was dancing around to the beat as I sang,

"In your eyes, I lost my place, could stay a while. I'm melting in your eyes, like my first time that I caught fire, just stay with me, lay with me." Then there was Natsu's voice again,

"Stay with me, lay with me now." I cupped the mike lovingly as I crooned on,

"You could stay and watch me fall, and of course I'll ask for help. Just stay with me now. Take my hand, we could take our heads off, stay in bed; just make love that's all. Just stay with me now." When the crowd heard Natsu's voice again they began to sing along with us and I couldn't stop grinning,

"I'm melting, I'm melting."

"In your eyes, I lost my place, could stay a while. I'm melting in your eyes, like my first time that I caught fire, just stay with me, lay with me. In your eyes I lost my place, could stay a while. And I'm melting in your eyes, like my first time that I caught fire, just stay with me, lay with me." And there was Natsu echoing me,

"Stay with me, lay with me. In your eyes." And then it was just me and Gajeel as he kept the beat and I sang in almost a whisper,

"Lets sleep till the sun burns out, I'm melting in your eyes." And there Natsu was,

"I'm melting in your eyes." I smiled more to myself as I sang the last lines of the beautiful song that he wrote,

"Let's sleep till the sun burns out; I'm melting in your eyes…"

To be continued…


	8. Birthday Girl

Authors' notes: I am glad to see that more and more people are viewing my story J oh and a friendly reminder I don't own fairy tail.

Chapter Eight

Birthday Girl

Natsu's POV:

Lucy and I stood there after we watched Gajeel's van pull away after it was all packed up. I swear that, that mans driving is actually getting worse as we watched him run over the curb. I then chanced a look over at Lucy and my heart caught in my throat at how breath taking she looked as she watched the stars. Before I knew what I was doing I grabbed her hand and tugged her in the direction of home, which is something that I do all the time, only on this occasion I didn't let go of her hand, it was my birthday and I was going to have this, even if it was only this.

So there we were walking hand in hand as I asked her,

"Wanna play truth?" She just smiled up at me and said,

"Sure, I think it's my turn anyway." Then we quietly pondered for what felt like forever and a day so I said,

"Luce, I am going to die of boredom before you ask your question." She giggled at me and said,

"Fine, here it is, why don't you ever seem to have any money?" My eyes widened, I really didn't think she noticed that I avoided spending money as much as I could, I didn't really want to talk about it, but this was truth and she asked so I answered,

"Well you see, my mom died when I was pretty young and then my dad just up and disappeared a few years back and they left me with my little sister Wendy, and she's super sweet and so innocent and I wasn't quite eighteen yet and they were talking about taking her away from me, and she's the only family I have left and I didn't think I could deal with that, but really I couldn't raise a ten year old little girl so I did the only thing I could think of I sent her to this really awesome private school, where I can visit her, and she can come home for holidays, but the only down side is that I have to pay all of her expenses, which isn't so bad, I mean she's wicked smart so she has a scholarship so it's really just her room and board. So I guess the answer to your question is I send my money to Wendy." I looked down at her and I see tears in her eyes as she smiles up at me and says,

"You're a really great big brother." I adverted my eyes as I rubbed the back of my head with my free hand and said,

"I just wish I could really take care of her and we could be a family again." She then pulled me to a stop as she said,

"Natsu, family doesn't have to live together to be family, hell family doesn't even have to be blood it's all about how you feel in your heart, and Natsu you and Erza and Grey, and Levy and Mira, hell even Gajeel you guys are my family." How was it that is girl could render me speechless so easily? I took a deep breath as I told her with a smile,

"Luce, your part of my family too." She smiled back at me like the stars in the sky and so I knew what my question would be, "So Luce, why do you like the stars so much?" She immediately began to finger her necklace with her free hand as she said,

"My mom, she taught me all about them when I was little and then when she died it was one of the only memories that I really have about her so when I look up at them I remember her and that makes me happy, but sad because I know she's not with me anymore." I pulled her into a hug as I breathed in her honey like scent and asked,

"How about we lay off the deep questions for the rest of the walk?" She laughed and nodded and then we resumed our walk still hand in hand as we asked questions and received answers and then before we knew it we were standing in front of her place, and I knew that I should just leave her there and walk home and lay in my bed and stare at my ceiling until the sun came up, but before either of us spoke our goodbyes we heard a sound coming from her fire escape and when we looked up we both laughed at the furry blue cat that was pawing at her window trying to get in. He instantly looked down when he heard our voices and meowed his displeasure in having been locked out. She just sighed and shook her head as she said,

"Come on, let's go." And pulled me into her apartment.

Lucy's POV:

I swear the boy was a human furnace, there is no way someone can generate that much body heat and not be sick I thought as I kicked off my comforter and let the cool morning air hit my skin, causing goose bumps to appear on my flesh but I didn't care because I could finally breathe. I then turned to face the boy that made me feel like I was going crazy and sighed as I brushed a pink lock of hair from his eyes and marveled at how soft his hair was, so in my half asleep state I began to pet Natsu like a puppy until I feel back asleep, just like a little kid and their security blanket.

The next time I woke up I was lying on Natsu's chest as he gently snored, only this time I didn't know why I was awake, oh there it was again, that vibration sound against wood, and I looked up and Natsu's phone was going crazy, I sighed and let my head drop back on his chest as I said,

"Natsu your phone." He just grunted and pulled me tighter, which I will admit caused me to blush and do nothing but curl back into him, but that sound was driving me crazy. I shimmied my way up a bit so that my mouth was by his ear as I whisper, "Natsu if you don't pick up your damn phone right now, you will never sleep in this bed again." His eyes instantly snapped open as he blindly groped for his phone, once in hand he answered it with a bit of anger,

"You better be on fire." I could hear Grey laugh as he said,

"Dude, its noon." Natsu just growled into the phone,

"What do you want ice princess?"

"We are celebrating your birthday belatedly with drunken escapades so met at my place at ten." Natsu pulled the phone away from his ear as he glared at it and said,

"Don't I get a say in this?" all you then heard was Grey say,

"Nope." Then line then went dead. Natsu then let the phone drop onto the bed as he mumbled,

"I hate him." I just shook my head and laughed, when there was a sudden knocking at my door, we both froze. Who could be here, and then I heard Erza's voice as she began to pound on the door,

"Lucy, get up." Natsu and I looked at each other with wide eyes because we knew that if Erza found Natsu here, in my bed he was going to die, so he did what any man sane would do when faced with Erza's wrath he jumped out my window, as I jumped out of my bed to chuck his shoes and hoodie after him, and right before I opened the door he popped his head back in and said,

"Happy birthday Luce." Then he was gone and I couldn't stop smiling as I answered the door and was faced with not only Erza but Levy and Mira was well, and they were smiling too, just not in the same way, it was then that I knew I was going to have one hell of a birthday.

So after a very long day of shopping, I was then told that we would be going out dancing to the new club that opened up in town and that would be when the makeover began. By the time they were done with me, I didn't even think I looked like me, they had put me into a bright red strapless dress, that fit me like a second skin and was also way shorter than anything I had ever worn, but it was gorgeous especially the way it seemed to shimmer every time the light hit it. Mira then strapped a pair of red heels on my feet that matched my new dress perfectly. I smiled as I looked at the girl in the mirror with her flawless makeup, perfect hair and her friends smiling back. After I was taken care of as Mira said, the others quickly got ready. Erza was sheathed in a black dress that she looked stunning in, it was short and flatter her amazing figure and it had an almost nonexistent back, she then swept her long Scarlet hair to the side and buckled her black heels around her ankles. I then looked at my other two beautiful friends; Levy had on a light orange colored halter dress that flared out around mid thigh with white heels and a white headband and Mira had on a burgundy off the shoulder dress that held onto her every curve. After she placed her feet into her black pumps she grabbed her bag and asked,

"Is everyone ready?" We all nodded enthusiastically, at first I didn't want to go but now I was excited, I'd never been to a club before and it was my birthday, my twenty first and I was going to live it up.

The first thing my friends did as soon as we entered the club was hit the bar, The bartender Cana was a regular at the guild and she was also shooting back shots that the male customers were buying her like they were water, yep that was Cana. As soon as she saw Mira she smiled and said,

"Long time, no see, I thought that loud and drunk wasn't your thing." Mira rolled her eyes,

"Loud and drunk are my thing, just with better music, but this is Lucy's Twenty first and she needed a girl's night that wasn't at the guild." Cana laughed and asked,

"So what will it be?" Mira then had that look in her eye, that made you think that she maybe wasn't as sweet and innocent as she appeared as she said,

"Something that will get her wasted." Cana smiled evilly,

"Oh I have the perfect thing."

So there I was seated at the bar and I think I was three or maybe it was four, what did Cana call them again, oh yeah trash cans in and couldn't stop smiling and then Levy grabbed my hand and we were heading to the dance floor and the music was thumping so hard I could feel it in my blood as I swayed my hips to the beat. Levy and I danced until we were both in need of another drink, once I sat at the bar again I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to see Grey with a huge smile on his face as he hugged me with one arm and yelled over the music,

"Yo Lucy Happy Birthday." I smiled from ear to ear as I sipped on yet another trash can and yelled back,

"Thanks." He then eyed my drink,

"How you feeling?" I held up the drink in question as I yelled,

"Awesome." He just laughed at me, and it was right then that I wanted to see my pink headed friend and I remembered that he was suppose to be with Grey tonight so I asked, "Natsu here?" Grey looked around the crowded club as he said,

"He's around here somewhere, if I see him I'll send him your way." I just nodded a little disappointed but that was nothing another trash can, couldn't fix right? As soon as Grey walked off a gorgeous blue haired girl wearing a dark blue spaghetti strapped dress with a plunging neck line and a slit up the side that went on for days appeared and she looked angry. Crap what did I do?

"Are you Juvia's love rival?" I tilted my head in confusion,

"Love rival?" She nodded,

"Are you Juvia's rival in love for Grey's heart?" before I could stop it a bubble of laughter burst out of my mouth as I looked over to our guitarist who had somehow lost his shirt since I has spoken with him and yeah he was cute, hell gorgeous would have been a better word to describe him, with his black hair and deep blue eyes but he defiantly wasn't my type, he wasn't Natsu. So I shook my head wildly as I said,

"I am defiantly not your love rival, Grey is all yours." With that I finished my drink, hopped off the bar stool and wove my way through the crowd dance floor where I just let myself get caught up in the beat.

Natsu's POV:

As soon as I walked in the door, I wanted to leave, this was not my scene, I liked the guild with its rustic charm and loud brawls, but this was where the ice princess wanted to come and he was paying so I guess the only way to survive this night was going to have to drink, a lot. When I found my way to the bar, I smiled and waved Cana over as I yelled over the music,

"So, you drink all day at the guild and come here to pour drinks at night?" She smiled,

"I have to find some way to pay my tab, and who's said I'm not still drinking?" She said with a wink, she then gestured towards me and asked "What can I get for you?" I rubbed the back of my head and shrugged,

"I don't know something strong and keep them coming, it's all going on icee's tab." She gave me that wicked grin of her as she said,

"Oh, I've got just the thing."

After god only knows shots of something Cana called a fireball I was feeling nice and really warm as I looked out at the dance floor, when I suddenly saw a very familiar blonde head weaving her way through the crowd and before I knew it I was on my feet and they were carrying me to where she was on the dance floor. As soon as I saw her moving her body to the beat, in that dress I swear I stopped breathing, and then I was right there dancing behind her, with my hands on her hips and I knew even in my drunken state that this was a bad idea but then her hand came over her head and she ran her fingers through my hair and I was done with thinking about the consequences, screw the consequences. I pulled her closer to my body and removed my left hand from her hip so that I could move her hair over her shoulder and as I did her breath hitched and she said my name. My eyes widened as I turned her to face me and she was smiling from ear to ear as I asked,

"How did you know it was me?" She shrugged,

"I would know your hands anywhere." My breath caught in my throat as I leaned in closer and I said,

"You're drunk." She nodded and leaned into me more,

"So are you." I smiled back at her; our lips were so close that we were breathing each other's air as I asked,

"Luce what are we doing?" She cupped my cheek with her hand as she said,

"This." And her lips where on mine and the world could have exploded around me and I wouldn't have cared, because it was the single most amazing kiss of my life. I wrapped my arms around her waist and deepened the kiss as I nibbled on her lip begging her to let me have more and she obliged and I was in heaven.

Eventually we parted so that we could gulp in some much needed air and she smirked up at me as she said,

"You taste like cinnamon." I placed my forehead on hers and asked,

"Do you maybe wanna get out of here?" She just kissed my lips gentle as she whispered against them,

"You have no idea." I didn't need any further prompting; her fingers were entwined with mine as we waved to our friends who all had knowing smiles on their faces and exited the club…

To be continued…


	9. What are we?

Authors' notes: It's good to see that more and more people are following this story J I would love to know what you guys are thinking of the story so far! I don't own fairy tail, as much as I would love too. I also don't own the song hands down that belongs to dashboard confessional.

Chapter 9

What are we now?

Lucy's POV:  
>I woke up yet again to being engulfed by warmth only this time instead of pulling away from it I snuggled in closer and breathed in that scent that was just Natsu. I felt his arms wrap around me tighter and I really didn't want to wake up, because once we wake up all of this could be a dream, and I wanted desperately for this to be real. I brought my hand up to his chest to make sure that I wasn't dreaming, to make sure that he was really there, when I realized that Natsu was shirtless. My eyes widened as I let my fingers play across the hard muscles of his stomach when Natsu suddenly stopped my hand by pressing it closer to his body as he said sleepily,<p>

"I don't want to wake up yet, if I wake up now, you might decide that last night was a mistake. I don't want it to be a mistake." I smiled at him and kissed his forehead which caused his eyes to open slowly, one at a time as he asked hesitantly,

"So you are not thinking last night was a mistake?" I rolled my eyes at him and claimed his lips in a quick kiss and asked,

"What do you think stupid?" He just gave me that smile of his, that made my heart flutter and let out a breath, like he had been holding it as he said,

"I knew you liked me." I chuckled under my breath as I laid my cheek against his bare chest,

"Uh huh, sure you did." I could hear his laugh rubble through his chest as he ran his fingers through my hair,

"Okay, well I had hoped you did but, the truth is, I didn't think I had a snowball's chance in hell." I took a deep breath and said,

"Well I guess that makes two of us, because I thought you only saw me as your friend." Natsu then laced his fingers with mine and said,

"I guess we are both idiots." Just then Natsu's stomach let out a mighty growl and I laughed as he blushed,

"Hungry?" He shook his head,

"I want to stay like this longer. Food can wait." His stomach disagreed as it growled louder this time.

Natsu's POV:

There was Lucy dancing around her small kitchen cooking me french toast wearing the red button down shirt I had on last night. She was the sexiest girl I'd ever seen, and as I just sat in her bed watching her I knew that I couldn't stop smiling. Lucy then looked over at me and tilted her head to the side as she said,

"You're smiling." I nodded,

"So are you." She blushed and turned her attention back to breakfast. I never dreamed in a million years that Lucy might actually like me back. I then heard my phone inform me that I had a text. I sighed as I removed myself from Lucy's bed and fished my phone out of my pants after I put them on.

**Ice Princess: **I lost fifty bucks to Erza because of you two. I thought you guys would take way longer to hook up lol

I glared down at my phone and typed back a simple screw you. When I looked up from my phone I noticed that Lucy was looking at me as she asked,

"Everything okay?" I nodded,

"Our friends suck, they were betting on us." Her eyes widened as she sat the food on the table,

"Betting on what exactly?" I walked over to her and her delicious food and smiled,

"On us, becoming well an us." She raised an eyebrow at me and asked,

"So we're an us?" I nodded and stole a kiss as I said,

"Oh there is no getting rid of me now." She just pushed me into one of her kitchen chairs as she said,

"Shut up and eat." I grinned up at her as I noticed how she was trying to hide her pink cheeks.

Lucy's POV:

After kicking Natsu out so that I could take a bath, he just kissed he deeply, which left my knees feeling weak as he whispered,

"That will never get old." Before I had a chance to swoon over his words he was gone and I was finally left alone to think about what had happened over the last twenty four hours. Natsu and I were together. Natsu was my boyfriend. I let that thought sink in as I soaked in the warm bathwater. It was a word that I never thought I would be able to associate with Natsu, but there it was and he seemed to be taking to the role quite well. Eventually the water grew cold and I sighed as I heaved myself out of the tub. Once I wrapped myself in a towel I exited my bathroom to find a keyboard with a big red bow sitting in my living room. I walked over to it slowly and read the note that was attached,

_Luce, _

_You thought I forgot about your present huh? Nope, here's something to help you write those amazing songs of yours while you are at home. _

_Happy birthday,_

_Your Boyfriend_

_P.S._

_Meet me at the guild when you see this._

I didn't need any further prompting, I quickly threw on my star wars t shirt and black and gray plaid skirt and as soon as I zipped my feet into my black boots I ran out of my apartment as fast as I could.

As soon as I walked into the guild and let my eyes adjust to its dimness, I scanned the room for pink hair, and smiled before I could stop myself I launched myself into his arms and brought his lips to mine in what was suppose to only be a thank you kiss, but became so much more as the whole guild began to cheer us on, which caused us to blush and end the kiss before we truly forgot that we weren't alone. Once we ended our embrace everyone seemed to get bored and returned to what they were doing Natsu took that opportunity to ask me with a that grin of his,

"So I guess you liked your present?" I punched him playfully in the chest as I said,

"You know you didn't have to do that?" He nodded and held my fist, then opened it with his hands so he could entwine our fingers,

"I know, I wanted to. Now you have to write me a song." I wanted to roll my eyes but he just kissed the back of my hand as he said, "Like I wrote you one." My mouth fell open as he pulled me to the front of the little stage at the guild and motioned for me to stay right there. He then hopped on the stage and grabbed his acoustic guitar as he sat on the stool that was already there. He cleared his throat into the mike as he said, "So, I wrote this song for Lucy for her birthday and I guess it was a subtle way of confessing what I felt, but booze made me brave enough to do that last night." I buried my face in my hands as he laughed and everyone cooed at us. Natsu then began to strum on his guitar and his silky voice, all but whispered into the mike; I tuned everything else out,

"Breathe in for luck, breathe in so deep, this air is blessed, you share with me. This night is wild, so calm and dull, these hearts they race, from self control. Your legs are smooth, as they graze mine, we're doing fine, we're doing nothing at all." His tempo then picked up and he looked right into my eyes as he continued, "My hopes are so high, that your kiss might kill me. So won't you kill me, so I die happy? My heart is yours to fill or burst, to break or bury, or wear as jewelry, whichever you prefer." His tempo slowed again and his near whisper made me shiver, "The words are hushed let's not get busted; just lay entwined here, undiscovered. Safe in here from all the stupid questions. "hey did you get some?" Man that is so dumb. Stay quiet, stay near, stay close they can't hear... so we can get some." A laugh escaped my mouth at that line and Natsu just winked at me, because he knew me and he knew that it would make me smile as he continued singing, "My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me. So won't you kill me, so I die happy? My heart is yours to fill or burst, to break or bury, or wear as jewelry, which ever you prefer. Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember, I'll always remember the sound of the stereo, the dim of the soft lights, the scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingers and the time on the clock when we realized it's so late and this walk that we shared together." Natsu took a breath and let his eyes closed like he was remembering our walks home as he sang softly, "The streets were wet and the gate was locked so I jumped it, and I let you in. And you stood at your door with your hands on my waist and you kissed me like you meant it. And I knew that you meant it, that you meant it, that you meant it, and I knew, that you meant it," As he finished playing and opened his eyes I knew that I was hopelessly in love with this man as tears filled my eyes and he just gave me that lopsided grin of his. Just as Natsu was setting his guitar down I felt someone's hand on my on my shoulder, and when I looked over to see who that hand belonged to, my breath caught in my throat and everything went black, as the question, how did he find me whispered through my mind…

To be continued…

Oh and I've been thinking of writing more one shot Nalu stuff like A Haunted fairy tail and I would love it if you guys could maybe shoot me some ideas you'd like to see happen. 


	10. The Past

Authors Notes: So glad that I'm getting some good feedback and lots of new followersJ I still don't have the honor of owning fairy tail.

Chapter Ten

The Past

Natsu's POV:

I looked over at Lucy as I was setting my guitar down and noticed a guy I'd never seen before standing next to her. I glared at him, but before I could get to Lucy's side to figure out who this guy was, why he was touching her and why she looked so scared Lucy's legs seemed to fall out from under her and she collapsed. My eyes widened in fear as I yelled,

"Luce." I rushed to her side and pulled her into my lap as I looked down at her. She seemed fine, except she was unconscious, which was not fine. I glared up at this orange haired bastard, who for some reason was wearing sun glasses inside, who does that? Douchebags that's who. I wanted to hit him so hard that his face broke, but I couldn't not with Lucy in my arms so I settled for yelling at him, for now,

"Who the fuck are you and what did you do to Lucy?" He held his hands up in surrender as he said,

"Down boy. I'm Loke, a friend of Lucy's." I arched my eyebrow at him as I growled out,

"Sure you are, because Lucy just faints every time she sees a friend." He rubbed the back of his head as he looked everywhere but at me,

"It's been a very long time." I was about to tell him to get lost but Lucy began to stir and I turned my full attention to her as she whispered,

"Natsu, what happened?" I breathed a sigh of relief as I helped her to her feet and said,

"No clue, you took one look at this guy and went down." It was her turn to glare at this creep, who just smiled at her and said,

"Hey there princess." Lucy then did something I did not expect, she punched him, right in the nose causing him to bleed and her to wince because hitting people hurts, trust me I should know. Lucy shook her hand, like she was trying to make the pain go away as she yelled at the boy that was now clutching his face,

"Why the hell are you here?" I could see that bastard smirking at her as he asked,

"Didn't you miss me princess?" I wanted nothing more than to rearrange his face, but Lucy just said in that very scary, very calm tone she has when she is really anger, as she crossed her arms over her chest,

"Talk or I will Lucy kick you into next week." He cowered and I smiled, my girl could really kick some ass.

Lucy's POV:  
>I really thought that I would never see Loke again, I mean I gave up everything from my past so that I could escape and although Loke was my friend since childhood, he also worked for my father, and therefore could not be trusted and that hurt. When he didn't answer I kicked him hard in the shin, causing him to hop around rub the sore spot which made me smile, as I thought maybe Natsu's violent nature was rubbing off on me, that's when I heard the man in question laugh, yep he was defiantly a bad influence. That was when Loke finally spoke,<p>

"Fine, Lucy you win, I'll talk." By now the whole bar was eagerly listening to our whole encounter, I blushed and said,

"Good, follow me." I then led him to the practice room, much to the displeasure of the rest of the bar, but I noticed that Natsu never left my side. Once inside, Loke looked over at Natsu and said,

"You can leave, this doesn't concern you." Natsu glared and cracked his knuckles as he replied,

"There is no way that I am leaving Lucy alone with a perv like you." Loke just looked at me like he expected me to send Natsu away, but I wouldn't I was sick of hiding things from him and if we were really going to try make the us, thing work I needed to tell him everything and trust him.

"Natsu stays." I could see Loke's eyes widen behind his sun glasses and his mouth opened to argue with me, but once he saw the look on my face, he quickly rethought that and his mouth snapped closed. I took a deep breath and looked at Natsu as I said softly,

"I'm not who you think I am." He cocked his head in confusion as he held my hand in his, and let my continue, "There was a reason I didn't tell anyone my last name, I didn't want to lie but I couldn't tell the truth, because if someone let it slip then he'd find me." I closed my eyes against the tears I could feel behind them as I heard Natsu's tender voice ask,

"Who would find you Luce?" I looked up at his face, and all I saw was concern for me so I told him my truth,

"My dad." His eyes widened in shock, because I didn't talk about family, except my mom so I took a deep breath and told this pink haired boy that had crept into my heart about the past that I so desperately wanted to keep in the past. "My dad was always worried about work, he would leave for months at a time without even saying goodbye, and as bad as that was it got so much worse when my mom died. It was like he was jealous that I got to spend her last days with her, but I was just a kid I didn't understand any of it, all I wanted was to have my mom back." I wiped away my tears and continued, "As absentee as my dad was before, it got worse, except now he wanted complete control over my life. I had no friends, I was ripped out of school, he made me practice opera for hours, I hate opera. He wanted me to follow in my mother's footsteps; he wanted me to be this sought after soprano like she was. I felt suffocated I didn't want to be my mother, I wanted to be me. So I refused to sing, he was furious and I was terrified. He ignored me for months and then he told me that I would be marrying his business partner's son, Dan Straight. I said no, he told me I didn't have a choice. I told him about what a creep Dan was, he simply said that Dan had always loved me, Dan loved every girl. So the night before I was suppose to get married I packed everything I thought was important and I ran as far and as fast as I could, that was four years ago, and it looks like he finally found me." Natsu just pulled me into a hug as he whispered,

"Oh Luce, why didn't you just tell me?" I shrugged as I cried into his shoulder,

"I didn't want to think about it, I just wanted to be happy with you and the band." He sighed and pulled me closer, and then I heard Loke clear his throat,

"I'd hate to interrupt…" I felt Natsu stiffen as he asked me,

"Can I please punch him?" I smiled against his black shirt as I said,

"Not yet, I need answers."

Natsu's POV:

I watched Lucy stalk towards her prey as she said menacingly,

"Talk." Loke cringed as he sighed in defeat,

"He doesn't know where you are yet, but he will, he wanted me to find you, but I was taking too long, but I think he suspected that I knew where you were all along." Her eyes widened,

"And how would you know that? I moved all over, I never told anyone where I was going." He smirked at her and I could feel my blood boiling as I clenched my fist,

"Princess, I knew you were going to run, and as your friend I wanted you too, but I needed to know where you were." I watched her hand fly to her mouth, as she whispered,

"You didn't?" He just nodded,

"Afraid so." Her shocked expression quickly led way to anger,

"Where?" When he didn't answer her immediately she stomped her foot as she yelled, "Damnit Loke, where." He jumped as he said,

"In your guitar." He then looked at her with pleading eyes as he said, "I swear Lucy I was never going to tell him where you were, I just needed to make sure you were safe. It broke my heart when you left, but I knew it was what was best for you, but now your dad is threatening Aries if I don't find you." He ran his hands through his hair, "I don't know what I should do." Her eyes widened in concern as she walked towards the creep, and flicked his head as she sighed,

"Why didn't you say that in the first place, you jerk?" She then looked over at me and I knew what she was going to do, she was going to go see her father, a man that she admitted to being terrified of all to save a friend, and then I was right by her side and her fingers were entwined with mine as I said,

"Not without me your not." She just gave me that smile of hers that made me feel like I was looking into the sun and nodded.

To be continued…


	11. Meeting the Parents

Authors Notes: So here it is yet another thrilling installment, I know you guys are super excited right? I don't fairy tail.

Chapter Eleven

Meeting the Parents

Lucy's POV:

There we were standing in front of my childhood home, and it really didn't feel very home like at all. Home to me was my apartment where it was small and cozy; this place had always been huge and cold. I took a deep breath and held on to Natsu's hand like he was my lifeline. He just squeezed it and smiled down at me, I don't know what I did to deserve to have him in my life, but I am so glad he was there, because I don't think I could have done this without him. Then I heard his voice and I swear I melted a little, it was smooth and raspy as he said,

"You know you don't have to do this, we could always find another way." I looked into his eyes and saw it there, his concern for me nearly broke my resolve, because I did not want to be here, in this place filled with bad memories, it was practically my prison before I was able to escape and I did not want to see my father the warden, but this was for Loke and Aries. I needed to do this, I needed to stop being afraid, so I just shook my head and said,

"I have to do this, and then maybe he will leave everyone alone." It was then that I pushed the call button and told one of the servants that I was there, before I could change my mind and run away. The gates before us opened slowly but smoothly and I took a deep breath and we started up the drive.

When we arrived at the house, we were greeted by a servant I didn't know; she just smiled sweetly at me and tells me my father was waiting for me. I swallowed hard as Natsu followed the servant and pulled me along, just like old times. Once we were in my father's study, I felt myself break out into a cold sweat as I tried to prepare myself for this, I heard his voice before I saw him standing by the window and I nearly jumped out of my skin,

"Lucy." That was it, he just said my name, I hadn't seen the man in four years and all he could say was my name. I glared daggers at him, happy that my fear was replaced by my anger.

"Father." I looked over at me when he heard the tone in my voice, and it wasn't a loving look, he was pissed, as he began to stalk towards me and that was when my fear returned, I could feel myself shaking but Natsu just stood in front of me and glared at my father and said,

"That is as close as you get to Lucy." My father's face turned red as he asked Natsu with venom in his voice,

"Do you know who I am?" Natsu cocked his head to the side and said,

"Yeah, your Lucy jackass of a father."

Natsu's POV:

I just stood there in front of Lucy glaring at her dad, how dare he make her so scared? I really wanted to beat some sense into him. Why couldn't he see his daughter for the amazingly wonderful person she was? I then noticed that her dad was no longer looking at me, but behind me at Lucy as he asked,

"Who is he, and why is he here?" I felt her take a deep breath,

"This is Natsu; he is my boyfriend and band mate." Her dad then let out this laugh that didn't sound happy at all,

"Oh no he's not. You are engaged or did you forget? Also you will be quitting that ridiculous band." Lucy stiffened behind me and I could feel the anger radiating off of her as I smirked because I don't think her dad has ever seen this side of Lucy before,

"No." Her dad's eyes widened as he looked at her dumbfounded,

"No, what do you mean no, young lady?" I turned my head to look at Lucy and she was like some vengeful goddess as she said calmly,

"I don't know what you don't understand about the word no, it's very simple, I will not be doing what you want me to anymore. I have made a life without your constant judgment and ridicule over the years and I will not come back to that. I will not marry Dan; I am no longer a minor so you can't force me to do anything. I left because of you, and I'm leaving again because of you, don't try to find me again." After those words were out of her mouth she pulled on my hand and began to drag me out of that room when her father's voice stopped her,

"I could make it so that you and your little band end up playing nothing but dive bars for the rest of your lives." I growled and I was so close to launching myself at this guy and saying fuck the consequences but Lucy's voice stopped me,

"I'd rather play dive bars forever then spend one more minute with you." I heard her dad sigh as he asked softly,

"Is he and that band really that important to you?" She stiffened and turned to look at him,

"They are the most important things in my life, we will make it and I show you that I am way more than you ever thought I was." He just smiled a sad smile and nodded his head,

"I look forward to seeing that." Lucy was left speechless, which didn't happen to her often, her dad then turned to me and said,

"Take care of her, and keep her safe." I just nodded and pulled Lucy from that room and that house. I wanted to take her right home, but she wanted me to meet her mom, so we slowly walked to her grave and I watched as Lucy touched her headstone and talked softly and I could hear the tears in her voice,

"Hi mom, it's been a while. A lot has happened since I last had a chance to visit, I joined this awesome band with people that are so warm and friendly, well most of them Gajeel is kind of an ass, but he cares, and I have the most amazing boyfriend mom, who I'd like you to meet." I stepped forward and took her hand again, "Mom this is Natsu. Natsu this is my mom Layla. I don't want you to worry mom, I am doing great and I've got a real family now, but please look after dad, he needs you more right now." I smiled down at my amazing girlfriend and kissed the top of her blonde head, I then began to speak to her mother,

"Mrs. Heartfillia, I just want you to know that I will always try to keep Lucy safe and happy, because that is what she deserves. Truth is I am a really lucky guy to have met your amazing daughter and to love her is the most amazing feeling in the world." I looked over at Lucy and she was smiling right before she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me, it was short and sweet but filled with so much emotion that it actually made me weak in the knees. I then pulled her close and said, "Why don't we go home?"

To be continued…

I really wanted to make Lucy's dad the super bad guy here but I just couldn't not with all the other stuff I have planned for you guys :)


	12. Preliminaries

Author's Notes: I am so glad that all of you are enjoying this so far; it just makes me want to write more. Well I think we all know I don't own fairy tail but I still have to say it. Oh I also don't own Do it now, remember it later, that belongs to Sleeping with Sirens.

Chapter twelve

Preliminaries

Lucy's POV:

As the weeks turned to months since our encounter with my father I began to let my guard down, but in the back of my head I really just kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. Natsu kept trying to take my mind off of my worries, he even started to teach me how to play the guitar better, but I just kept thinking about how we needed to make it big and soon.

I was sitting at the bar talking with Mira when I felt very warm hands cover my eyes and that voice I would know anywhere ask,

"Guess who?" I smiled and said,

"Hmmm… let me think…" I could feel him bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet by this point as I laughed and said his name which I was rewarded with a kiss for. He then sat down next to me and pulled a flyer out of his pocket and handed it to me as he said,

"Look at this." I looked down at the crinkled orange flyer and read aloud,

"Grand Music Games, is your band the best in Fiore? Grand prize winner gets a recording contract with Crime Sorciere." My eyes widened as I looked up at Natsu, "The Crime Sorciere? The biggest record company out there?" He just nodded his head and smiled as he asked,

"What do you say Luce?" I squealed and wrapped my arms around his neck,

"Thank you." He chuckled at my enthusiasm as he said into my ear,

"We haven't won yet."

"But we will."

Natsu's POV:

So there we were in another abandoned building with people screaming for us and I smiled because I loved this just as much as Lucy did. The flyer contained all the rules for the preliminaries and the first was that judges wanted a video of all the bands on stage performing for their fans, and that was just what we were going to do. Lucy smiled back at me and I winked at her as I started to play the crowd began to go crazy and sing along with Lucy as she danced around on stage,

"Whoa oh oh, whoa oh, Whoa oh oh, whoa oh, Whoa oh oh, whoa oh, Whoa oh oh, whoa oh" She then stopped dancing and looked out to the crowd as she sang, "Seen this place before back when I was young and I had something more to prove. Now that I'm older I've seen all the things that I want and I'm ready to make my move." She began to jump around as she screamed a bit over the crowd, "We'll stare straight-faced, don't hesitate. See, why would, we want to make you bastards wait. Thank god, I got this chance, now I can say. So now we'll say, we'll say. We're gonna do what we want." Lucy was catering to the crowd letting them sing with her as she held the mike out and screamed to be heard too, "Remember when they said that what we want can never be done? When it all comes falling down. We'll do what we want to. Said we'll do what we want to, Yeah, yeah, yeah. Remember when they said that what we want can never be done? Well look who's laughing now. We'll do what we want to. Said we'll do what we want to, Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whoa oh oh, whoa oh. Whoa oh oh, whoa oh." She stopped and brought the mike back to her lips as she danced in place a bit, as she began to sing her voice was raspy from screaming but if nothing it just made her sound more amazing, "Oh my, don't they hate to see us try. Come on say what you think. It won't mean a thing. In the end we're gonna be just fine. We'll stare straight-faced, don't hesitate. See, why would we want to make you bastards wait. Thank god, I got this chance, now I can say. So now we'll say, we'll say We're gonna do what we want." As she sang the rest of the song, her song I couldn't keep my eyes off of her, she was just that amazing like a rock goddess come to life. I swear that she practically glowed in the stage lights and I couldn't wait for the judges to see just how incredible she really was.

To be continued… I know this is really short but I just wanted to give you guys a little taste of what is to come, until next time :)


	13. Distractions

Author's notes: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed it feels nice to hear how you guys are liking the story so far. Hope to hear more from you :) You should know I don't own fairy tail but I still have to say it.

Chapter Thirteen

Distractions

Lucy's POV:

Two weeks, we'd been waiting to hear something, anything from the judges for two whole weeks. I was beginning to go a little crazy as I asked Levy for the millionth time,

"You sent it to the right address right?" She just smiled sweetly at me as she patted my arm and said,

"Yes Lu I did. There had to be tens of thousands of videos that they had to watch and it's only been two weeks, relax." I took a deep breath and nodded, I knew that what Levy was saying made complete sense, but it really didn't help my nerves. I could feel my leg shaking under the table and I silently thought that I was becoming as fidgety as Natsu. I took another breath in the hopes that this one might be the one to do the trick as I told her,

"Your right Levy, I'm just worried that maybe they didn't think we were good enough." There it was, the real reason I was so antsy to hear from these masters of torture. Levy laughed,

"Lu, are you kidding me? You guys were so incredible, plus my camera work was amazing so they will have no reason not to contact you as soon as they are done looking at all the videos." I groaned and folded my arms on the table before I placed my head on top of them. That was when I heard Natsu's voice that was filled with laughter as well as concern as he asked Levy,

"Is she still freaking out?" I then heard Levy answer,

"In the worst sort of way." I just said through a smile without lifting my head,

"You know I can hear you two." They both laughed and Natsu dropped a kiss on the top of my head as he said,

"Good because I have something to ask you." It was then that I lifted my head and looked into those amazing eyes of his as I asked,

"What?" He leaned in closer so that our foreheads touched, god I loved it when he did that, as he asked,

"Will you go somewhere with me?" I would follow this man to the ends of the earth if he had asked but saying that with an audience didn't feel right so I just asked,

"Where?" It was then that I could feel that leg of his shaking and I knew that he was nervous, but about what, "Natsu?" He sighed as he pulled away a bit and said,

"To pick up my sister, it's the start of winter break tomorrow and I have to go get her and I'd like you to come with me." My eyes widened as I felt a smile cross my lips and said,

"Of course I can't wait to meet her." Natsu gave me that grin of his, like he knew that would be my answer all along, which he probably did, I think sometimes he knew me better then I knew myself.

Natsu's POV:

So there we were on the train, god I hated the train. Why did transportation have to move so much? I groaned as I heard Lucy chuckle and run her fingers through my hair. We learned recently that it was the only thing that really helped at all, and even though I still felt like complete crap, I didn't wanna puke the whole time, which was a plus. Just then Lucy leaned down and whispered in my ear,

"We're here." I just groaned again and rolled off her lap, which caused her to laugh more. I loved the sound of her laugh and if me feeling like this made her smile even a little then I would feel like this every day.

Once the train had come to a complete stop I grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her off the train as fast as my rubbery legs would take me and her. Wendy's school was only a fifteen minute walk from the train station and Lucy and I spent that time playing truth which was now a habit whenever we walked so I asked her,

"Biggest fear?" I felt Lucy stiffen beside me as she said,

"Okay it's really stupid, I know it is but you have to promise not to laugh." I took my finger and crossed my heart as I smiled at her fidgeting. She sighed and said so softly that I had to strain to hear, "Gnomes." I could feel the laugh about to burst its way out of my mouth as I choked it down and asked,

"Gnomes?" She nodded,

"Those creepy little things are evil." She then looked up at me and saw that I was smiling ear to ear and frowned at me,

"You promised you wouldn't laugh." I nodded,

"I'm not laughing. Do you see me laughing?" She rolled her eyes at me,

"You really want to laugh." I nodded as I said,

"No." She just sighed to herself,

"Go ahead it's a stupid fear that I blame the gardeners at the estate for. Those creepy little bastard where everywhere." It was right then that I couldn't hold it anymore, and Lucy smacked me, which just caused me to laugh more. She was playfully glaring at me as she said,

"Well then mister Gnomes aren't that scary what's your fear?" My face went blank and my laughed died as I looked her in the eye and said,

"Clowns."

Lucy laughed the rest of the walk to the school, she tried to stop but then she'd look at me and say,

"Clowns." And that would set her off again, I smirked at her and told myself to just bide my time, because pretty soon her house was going to be a gnome hunt ground, her voice then broke thru my thoughts of loving torture, 'Why are you smiling?" I looked at her face, and it was flushed from her hysterics. I just shook my head and muttered,

"Nothing." She raised her eyebrow at me and said,

"Liar." I then looked away from her knowing eyes and sae that across the street was Wendy's school so I said,

"We're here!" I then ran off in that direction with Lucy trailing behind me.

Lucy's POV:

I swear if I find one gnome in my apartment he is a dead man, because that smile he just had before he ran off was his prank smile. That's when I smiled wickedly to myself and wondered if the band would wear clown costumes without me telling them why.

By the time I'd caught up with Natsu he'd already pressed the button that would allow outside visitors in and was waiting for me with the door open and a grin on his face as he said,

"Luce, you're in really bad shape." I punched him in the shoulder as I said,

"If you don't like my shape then you can sleep in your own bed." As I walked into the building with Natsu whining behind me,

"Oi Luce I didn't mean it I was only joking." We didn't make it past the lobby before a blur of blue hair flew past me and launched herself into Natsu who grunted as he caught her with a smile that was so sweet it made my heart swell as he said to her, "Hey there kiddo." He then proceeded to ruffle her hair which caused the blue haired girl a bit of distress,

"Natsu, stop. I'm not a little kid anymore." He grinned down at her,

"You will always be a little kid to me." She just sighed in defeat as she looked around and caught sight of me, when she did her eyes widened and she began to bounce on the balls of her feet, which made me smile because it seemed like a family trait that they shared as she asked Natsu,

"Is that her?" Natsu chuckled at his sister's overexcited behavior as he brought her closer to me and said,

"Yes, Wendy this is Lucy the lead singer of Fairy Tail and my amazing girlfriend who for some reason puts up with me." He winked at me and I rolled my eyes, but I still smiled just like he knew I would, "Lucy this is my little sister Wendy, the smartest kid I know." Wendy just blushed at her brothers praise and said to me,

"Natsu sends me cds of the stuff you guys perform and I think that you are the best." It was my turn to blush as Natsu put his arm around me and told me softly,

"She's right you are the best." My cheeks turned redder as Natsu asked Wendy, "You ready Kiddo?" When she didn't answer immediately I looked down at her and she was toeing the floor as she looked down and said,

"Big brother?" Natsu looked to the ceiling as he rubbed the back of his head and asked,

"Yes, Wendy?" She chanced a look up at him through her eyelashes,

"Can we take a friend of mine with us back to Magnolia? His dad lives there, but he couldn't get the time off to come and get him, and unless an adult signs him out he has to stay here for the whole break." Natsu raised his eyebrow

"He?" Wendy quickly looked down at the floor again as she waited for her brother to decide her friends fate. I grabbed his arm and said,

"Let him come, nobody wants to be alone during this time of the year." He sighed in defeat and said,

"Go get the brat." Wendy's head snapped up, with a smile on her face that also looked like it was hereditary as she rushed to hug Natsu again,

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She then wrapped her arms around me and thanked me as well before she ran off to find her friend. I smiled after her as I watched Natsu frown, it was the cutest thing I'd ever seen so I leaned in closer and kissed the edge of his frown as I said,

"It's only a train ride, they aren't getting married." He seemed to relax a bit as he said,

"Over my dead body they will."

To be continued…


	14. The Call

Author's notes: You guys really know how to make an author feel loved :) Keep those view and reviews coming. I don't own fairy tail.

Chapter Fourteen

The Call

Lucy's POV:

The train ride back to Magnolia was just as awkward as I thought it would be. Wendy's friend Romeo was a huge fan of Natsu's and pestered him with questions until the train began to move and Natsu's head was on my lap. Poor Romeo looked so confused by Natsu's sickness, since it was obvious that Natsu was his hero. Wendy just told the boy that this always happened and that it was pretty much Natsu's only weakness, which seemed to satisfy the boy, who then turned his full attention to the blue haired girl. I heard Natsu growl a bit at how he didn't like how that punk was looking at his sister, so I decided to add a little fuel to the fire and said,

"I think it's cute, it sorta reminds me of the way you look at me." He looked up at me as he said,

"I know, and trust me that look isn't all innocent." I blushed as he kept looking at me with that look, just then my cell phone started to ring and I used it as the distraction it was as I pulled the phone out of my hoodie pocket and answered it,

"Hello?"

"Is this Lucy Heartfilia?" I looked down at the number and didn't recognize it and said,

"This is she."

"Oh wonderful, my name is Virgo and I am calling on behalf of the GMG to inform you that your band Fairy Tail has passed the preliminaries." I felt my jaw drop as I yelled into the phone,

"WHAT?" She seemed a little taken aback as she said,

"I'm sorry, do you want to punish me?" My eyes widen,

"No, I'm sorry I was just shocked is all."

"There is no need for shock; Your band was one of the six bands that were chosen to proceed to the next round. An email has been sent with all of the rules and regulations for the rest of the contest. Good luck princess, we will see you soon." With that the line disconnected and I looked down at my phone with a huge smile as I said,

"Natsu, we made it." He looked up at me with confusion written all over his face,

"Made what?" I was nearly bouncing out of my seat, which was really bad for him considering he was on my lap as I said,

"The Music Games we passed the preliminaries. We're in."

That night the band as well as Wendy sat in my apartment as we looked at the email regarding the rules. Erza had my laptop on her lap as she began to read,

"Every band must perform only original songs except for the allowance of one cover song that is to be performed at a set time. All bands must write two new songs before arriving at the Grand Music Games. You are allowed to change out singers and instruments as long as the player or singer is still a member of the band, no substitute members are allowed. Every band must perform one acoustic song. Each night of performing will have a new theme and the audience and judges will allot points, the band with the most points at the end of the games will be the winner. There will be surprise rules throughout the games so be wary. The games are scheduled to begin one week from today." We all looked at each other in excitement and fear, we made it, we were good enough to get this far, but we only had one week, to write two new songs, pick a song to cover and get all the way to Crocus. That was about when Gray said exactly what we were all thinking,

"We are so screwed." And Gajeel added,

"Yep." But Natsu chimed in,

"Nah, we got this." Gray and Gajeel rolled their eyes at the pink haired boy as Gray said,

"Are you delusional Pyro, it'll take us a almost a week to get there in Gajeel's death trap, that leaves no time to write a song, much less two and learn them." Natsu just smiled as Gajeel glared and mumbled something about not talking about his van like that, Natsu then said again,

"Ice princess, we got this, Lucy and I will write two amazing songs tonight, we'll practice them tomorrow morning and we'll pick the cover as we go." Erza then turned to me,

"Can you guys write two songs tonight?" I nodded shyly,

"Yeah I think we can." She then smiled at me sweetly and said,

"Then it's settled, everybody be ready to leave tomorrow after practice." Once the rest of the band left, Natsu turned to Wendy and said,

"Not really how you imaged your vacation huh kiddo?" Wendy smiled up at him,

"This is so much better than just sitting around and watching TV the whole time, I mean I get to watch you guys perform in the GMG how cool is that?" Natsu just patted her head and asked,

"Are you going to the guild tonight or are you gonna head home, cause I don't think I'll be coming home tonight." Wendy just waved him off,

"You go make music I'll pack your bag and bring it to the guild in the morning, when I bring Carla in so that she can stay there with Happy." With that the little blue haired girl walked out leaving both of us staring after her, I then leaned closer to Natsu and asked,

"Who's Carla?" He shuddered,

"Wendy's evil cat. She hates everyone but Wendy." I just smiled at him and said,

"I'm gonna pack real quick and then we'll head over to the guild to work, okay?" He just nodded and waved me away as he started an episode of Doctor Who.

Natsu's POV:

Once Lucy was all packed I looked down at her bed and back at her and smiled as I pulled her close and said,

"It feels like the day we met, you over packing and me having to carry it." She pouted at me as she said,

"I didn't know what I'd need so I packed as much as I could." I kissed her temple as I said softly,

"Luce you are going to be amazing just like you always are, and we are going to kick so serious music ass so just relax." I felt her take a deep breath and loosen up next to me as she said,

"You know what you're right." She then wrapped her arms around me and said, 'Thank you for always knowing what to say when I need you too." I held her tight and breathed in the scent of her shampoo as I said,

"Come on, let's go."

Once we were in the practice room we both pulled out our song books and looked over what we had written down but hadn't done anything with yet. We both figured it would be the quickest and easiest way to write songs fast. As I was reading the lines to one of her songs I looked up at her and asked,

"I don't have to be worried do I?" She leaned in closer to me as she looked at the lyrics I was pointing too and laughed as she shook her head,

"Not at all, it was more about the whole dad thing and how that made me feel, but I changed it around to the lover aspect because I'm not sure I want everyone knowing about my daddy issues." I nodded and sighed in relief as she arched her eyebrow at me, "You weren't worried were you?" I felt my cheeks go pink as I looked down at the books in front of us. She then grabbed my cheeks and pulled my head up so that we were eye to eye as she said tenderly, "Natsu you are always telling me how amazing I am so now it is my turn to tell you. You already know that you are an incredible musician but what you don't seem to know is you are also an wonderful boyfriend whom I love dearly." I kissed her right then and said against her lips as the kiss ended,

"This whole love thing is new to me, I've never loved a girl before, so I will probably mess up a lot, I just don't want you to give up on me." I felt her brush my hair out of my eyes as she said,

"I'm not going anywhere." I kissed her again with everything I had, and she kissed he back with just as much that we were both left gasping for air, all I really wanted to do was take her back to her apartment and finish whatever it was we had started, but I knew that we really needed to work on these songs so that we didn't fail before we even started, so I looked down at her lyrics again and said,

"I think we can work with this."

To be continued…


	15. Musical Geniuses

Author's notes: Hello everyone, I'm so happy more and more of you are reading my stories, although I would love some more reviews (hint hint) Any way on with the show, oh and in case anyone forgot I don't own fairy tail.

Chapter Fifteen

Musical Geniuses

Lucy's POV:

I heard loud voices, why were there voices in my apartment? I wanted to tell them to go away and come back later, but I just groaned and snuggled closer to Natsu, that was when I heard a load screeching noise that caused my eyes to fly open, and my head to hit Natsu's. We both sat up as we rubbed our foreheads to find our band mates sitting around the practice room, my eyes then narrowed in on Gray who was holding his guitar with a smirk. I was going to kill him, but Natsu was quicker as he leapt off the floor and had Gray by his shirt as he asked through his teeth,

"What the hell was that for?" Gray just shrugged,

"You guys were taking too long to wake up so I decided to be your wake up call." Natsu then punched Gray right in the face, which I didn't argue with because that was exactly what I wanted to do. Erza then sat next to me on the floor and handed me a cup of coffee which I quickly took a sip of and sighed as I felt the hot liquid course down my throat an into my stomach and said,

"You are the best Erza." She just smiled and asked,

"So how'd it go last night?" I took another sip and said,

"Pretty good." That was when Gajeel chimed in,

"Does pretty good mean that you guys actually finished two song bunny girl?" I shook my head and I could see the look of disappointment on their faces as I smiled and said,

"It means that we finished four songs." The looks on my band mates faces was priceless as they all asked,

"What?" I then pointed to the piano and said,

"They are right there if you don't believe me." All three of them rushed to the piano as Natsu took Erza place beside me and stole a sip of my coffee as we watched them look over what we had accomplished last night.

Gray's eyes were wide in surprise as he looked over the sheet music in front of him and said,

"These are really good." To which Natsu grinned and said,

"Of course they're good, Lucy and I are musical geniuses." Gajeel laughed,

"Well we knew bunny girl was, we just never thought you had it in you." Before Natsu could complain or throw a punch I asked,

"Why don't we start practice?"

Natsu's POV:

We were done practicing our new songs, that turned out better then Lucy or I had hoped for and we were now packing up the van while we waited for Wendy to show up with Happy and Carla so that we could get on the road, which in truth I was really not looking forward too, especially since Gajeel refused to let anyone else drive. I was debating on whether I should ask Erza to knock me out when Levy came running down the street with a suitcase. Once she was in front of me I asked her as she tried to catch her breath,

"Lev are you alright?" She nodded as she gulped in air,

"I'm. Fine. You. Guys. Haven't. Left. Yet." I smiled down at her and said,

"Nope, we're waiting on Wendy, she be here any minute. Did you wanna see Lucy?" She shook her head and I wiggled my eyebrows and asked jokingly,

"Oh maybe Gajeel?" She turned red and shook her head faster as she said,

"No, my editor Jason wants a piece done on you guys in the GMG and since I know you guys he asked me to do it, so I was wondering if I could come with you guys?" My eyes widened as I asked just to make sure I heard her right,

"You want to drive all the way to Crocus with us in Gajeel's crappy van?" She nodded her head enthusiastically I smiled down at her and said, "Well I don't care but you should ask the rest of the guys." Levy was then jumping up and down in excitement as she called out to Lucy. Just then I saw Wendy running down the same street with the same look of panic as Levy and I couldn't help but smile, did she really think that we'd leave her?

As soon as we were all squeezed into Gajeel's death mobile I felt Wendy tap me on my shoulder as she handed me a white bag. I looked at her in confusion and asked,

"What's this?" She just gave me that sweet smile of hers and said,

"I found something new for motion sickness, it's called Troia, and it should at least get you there without you puking the whole way." I grinned at my amazingly thoughtful little sister and said, "Thanks kiddo you're the best." I didn't even have to look at her to know she was blushing as she sat back in her seat and I ripped open the bag and popped one of the weird looking blue pills into my mouth. I then swallowed and hoped that they would work because I did not want to puke for days. Being stuck in a van with this many people for that long was going to be tough as it was, but add me being sick on top of that and I think that we would all murder each other before we got very far. To be continued… I know I know it's very short next chapter will me much longer I promise!


	16. Road Trip

Author's notes: Hello there all, so glad that you all are still interested in this story. I won't be able to update this story or Just friends? For a little bit because I am going on vacation. So without further ado… oh and I am not the owner of fairy tail.

Chapter Sixteen

Road Trip

Lucy's POV:

I love my friends and band mates as well as my adorable boyfriend, but after three days in a moving death trap with only food and bathroom breaks I think that I really might kill one of them. I can feel the tension mounting between us all. We are all on edge and going stir crazy and what I wouldn't give for a hot shower and a bed to sleep in. There is a plus side to this trip, well maybe not a plus side more of it could be worse side, Natsu hasn't puked once. Sadly I think if I had to sit next to him puking for three days I would have thrown him out the window by now. He actually seemed to be enjoying road trip, and he would be the only one.

According to Erza's GPS we should arrive in Crocus in eleven hours and thirty-two minutes which I think Gajeel is trying to beat. The only reason we have made it this far so fast is because Gajeel surprised us all and has allowed Levy to drive while he slept. When he announced this to us over dinner the first night we all stared at him like he had grown a second head. Erza actually chocked on her water, and food fell out of Natsu's mouth, because nobody was allowed to drive his baby, nobody that is except Levy. So once we all regained our senses we of course teased the two of them until they were both beyond red and Gajeel was ready to fight all of us. If I had known that all we needed to have a good driver every once in a while was to bring Levy along I would have suggested it sooner. I sighed and I leaned my head against the window as Natsu snored away beside me, yep just eleven more hours to go.

Natsu's POV:

I was finding it very hard to sit still in the confines of Gajeel's death machine. My leg wouldn't stop shaking and Lucy had confiscated my lighter days ago, saying that I would get it back once we were out of Gajeel's death trap on wheels for good, which according to the GPS would be any minute now. I understood that everyone was annoyed and tense, but seeing as this was my first car ride without wanting to die I was enjoying it except I was bored to out of my mind, but that would end soon because we just passed the big sign that read welcome to Crocus.

It seemed as soon as that sign was read everyone became their normal selves again, because we were all cheering and teasing just like we were when we first set out. I heard Erza read the directions to our check in to Levy and then before we knew it we were there and it was amazing. I don't think we even waited for the van to come to a complete stop before we were jumping out of it with empty vows to never ride in it again as long as we lived. While we were all laughing and stretching a pink haired girl with a clip board walked over to us and asked,

"Are you guys Fairy Tail?" We all smiled and nodded. She looked very relieved as she wrote something on her clipboard and said, "Finally, you are the last band to arrive. There will be a meeting of the bands at the bar sun in one hour. If you would like to freshen up first you will be staying at the Honeybone." With that she walked off leaving all to wonder how we ended up being last.

Lucy's POV:

I never wanted to get out of the shower, but I knew that we had very little time to all get ready and head over to the bar sun, so I begrudgingly turned the water off and wrapped a towel around myself as I stepped out of the shower. I then rushed over to my suitcase and tried to figure out something to wear for our meet and greet.

I had decided on a gray short sleeved sweater dress with a chunky black belt, leggings and my black boots. As I walked out of my room I saw that the rest of my band mates also seemed to be feeling a little somber as well because we were all wearing different shades of black and gray. We were all a walking bunch of nerves as we entered the bar sun, especially Natsu who had just recently gotten the lighter he was now playing with back. When he saw me looking at it, he quickly closed it and shoved it in his pocket so I might not get any ideas of confiscating it once more. The look on his face as he did this made me smile and I soon felt all of my tension melting away. We were Fairy Tail and we were here to show them that we were the best.

The band and I split up so that we could eye up our adversaries. As I wondered around I discovered that there was one all girl band called Mermaid Heel and one all guy band that used to be named Quatro Cerberus but recently changed their name to Quatro Puppy because the lead singer Bacchus lost some sort of bet. Then there were the three coed bands two of which only had one female member. There was Blue Pegasus who looked and acted more like super models then musicians. Then there was Lamia Scales who's, according to Natsu, lead singer Lyon was Gray's sort of brother. Although he didn't have any details I'd say from the fact that our raven haired guitarist and the white headed vocalist were both shedding their clothes as they yelled at each other that their being related was a pretty safe bet. The last band was the one I was worried about. From the looks of them Sabertooth was probably our only real competition since they had a lead female vocalist, who was gorgeous and knew it. They also had two guitarists, one of which was cool and shy while the other seemed loud and outgoing. Their drummer was a scary guy with green hair. They even had a girl keyboarder, which made me really glad that I thought to bring mine. Just as I was trying to think out a battle plan a voice began to sound over some sort f PA system,

"Good evening bands and welcome to the GMG. I hope that you are all having a good time getting to know one another, and I know that you were informed that the games would start tomorrow, but seeing as you are all here now we thought why wait. So bands you have forty five minutes to grab your instruments and be on your designated stage at the Domus Flau. Good luck." With that we were left in silence as we all stared at each other, but that only last half a heart beat before we were all rushing to get out of the bar and to where we had to be. It was defiantly going to be one hell of a night.

To be continued…


	17. Surprise

Author's Notes: I'm so sorry that took me so long to write this chapter but I sorta lost sight of it for a bit. Here it is your long awaited chapter I hope that you guys enjoy. I still don't own Fairy tail. Also Misery Business belongs to Paramore and One way Love belongs to Allison Weiss.

Chapter Seventeen

Surprise

Natsu's POV:

As soon as we rushed out of the bar through the back so that we could avoid the mass pile up at the front door I yelled over my shoulder to Gajeel,

"Call Levy and have her meet us at the stage since all of our equipment is still in the van." I turned to look at him since he didn't say anything only to see him staring at me with wide eyes, "What?" He just shook his head as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and said,

"Nothing, just didn't expect such a good idea from you." I glared at him as he punched in the blue haired girl's number as I said,

"Go to hell metal breath." Gajeel just waved me off as he talked to Levy, which really just made me want to hit him, but before I could move closer I felt a hand on my arm that pulled me away as we ran. That's when I heard Lucy say,

"Run now, punch later." I smiled at her and thought for the millionth time that I was the luckiest guy in the world to be able to call her my girlfriend.

All of the sudden I looked over and saw that Gajeel was now running ahead of us as he called back,

"Shrimp is on her way there, I'm going on ahead to help her." I just gaped at the back of his head as he ran away. I was completely dumbstruck, Gajeel didn't help, not willingly anyway.

Lucy's POV:

It seemed that whatever could go wrong did go wrong as we were setting everything up. As soon as we started unloading the equipment Gray noticed that one of the strings on his guitar was broken and quickly began to fix it, which left us a little short handed when we started to set up. Then as we were trying to do a hasty sound check we discovered that one of the amps wasn't getting juice. Which Natsu somehow patched, but at the cost of being mildly electrocuted, and he was currently waiting for the feeling to return to his left hand.

I was so nervous I began to pace around the now set up stage as I looked over to Gray who was trying to tune his guitar as fast as he could. I then sighed as I looked to the giant red numbers that were counting down to show time. We only had five minutes left and I chanced a look over at the other stages. They all seemed to be faring a lot better than we were, hell the only thing the lead singer of Sabertooth seemed to be doing was bark orders at her fellow band mates as she stood in the middle of the stage. Just when I was about to make another lap around our stage I felt a hand on my shoulder. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as warm hands and strong arms pulled my back against his chest. Natsu then whispered into my hair,

"Luce, we are going to do fine and you are going to be amazing just like you always are. Relax, please your pacing is starting to make me motion sick." I closed my eyes and turned to face him as I wrapped my arms around his neck and asked,

"How is your hand?" He smiled that fake smile of his right before he said,

"It's fine." I glared at him as I said,

"You are lying." He sighed as he pulled me closer and said,

"I'll be fine. I'll figure something out." I just nodded and leaned my head against his chest as a voice began to speak over the intercom,

"Hello I'm so glad to see that you all are all set up with time to spare. It is that time that I am giving you to pick you most popular song that is based on love. You have three minutes, decide carefully." With that the voice cut out and we were left in silence. I looked up at Natsu when he tugged at a strand of my hair to see that he had a smile that matched my own as he said,

"Oh we've got this."

Natsu's POV:

It was decided that the bands would perform in order of when we arrived in the city which meant that Sabertooth would play first, then Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Puppy and then us. It also turned out that this little impromptu show had nothing to do with the actual competition and was simple a surprise to get to know the other bands before everything really started. We all had to stand in the middle of our designated stages while the other bands performed, because it would be unfair if we had more time to prepare then another band did.

So there we all were as we stood and watched as the spot light came on over Sabertooth's stage and their guitarist began to play. They were completely in sync with each other from the moment that the first note sounded, and just as I was getting caught up in the music Minerva began to sing as she walked around the stage,

"I'm in the business of misery; let's take it from the top. She's got a body like an hourglass; it's ticking like a clock. It's a matter of time before we all run out; when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth. I waited eight long months, she finally set him free. I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me. Two weeks we caught on fire, she's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile." The guitarists then picked up their pace and the effect of the two of them together was striking then as the bass of the drum kicked in and Minerva continued as she began to dance around, "Whoa, I never meant to brag. But I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag. To steal it all away from you now. But God does it feel so good, 'Cause I got him where I want him now. And if you could then you know you would. 'Cause God it just feels so... It just feels so good." She then began to pace around the dueling guitarist as she sang in a low voice, "Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change. Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change. And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged. I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way. Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you. Looking as innocent as possible to get to who, they want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right." Her voice then rose as she yelled, "Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!"

I ran my fingers through my hair as I watched her dance around on their stage and I thought for the first time since we started all this that we really might not win, I know I mentioned it to Lucy when we started all this, but I don't think I ever really believed it until I watched the girl with the cruel smile on her lips strut her stuff on that stage.

Lucy's POV:

We watched all of the other bands perform their version of a love song and although some of them might have been stretching the term love in one way or another they were all amazing. Now we were up and I felt my heart in my chest as I hoped that we could really pull this off. I stepped closer to the mike and let out a deep breath as I heard Gajeel begin to pound out the beat and then Natsu and Gray joining him then as I heard Erza chime in I began to sing,

"I want a one way love. Not all this round trip stuff. I wanna laugh till we cry. I wanna hold on till we die. I want a one way love. I want a one way love. The kind that won't give up. I want to hope, one trust one need, one lust. Yeah, I want a one way love." I then pulled the mike out of the stand and as I continued, "Yeaaaaaahhhhh. I want a one way love. Yeaaaaahhhh. One way love." I then began to dance around the stage making sure to stand in front of Gray who had at some point lost his shirt as I sang to him, "I want a one way love, the kind that gets back up, I wanna stand by your side I wanna fight to survive. Oh I want a one way love." I then moved closer to Natsu and pulled his scarf off and wrapped it around my neck as I sang to him, "I want a one way love. That sticks it out when times are tough. Yeah me and you'd make it through, through; through I want a one way love." I was then dancing again as I winked at Natsu who rolled his eyes at me with a smirk, "Yeaaaaaahhhhh, I want a one way love. Yeaaaaahhhh, one way love. Yeaaaaahhhh, one way love." I was then placing the mike back in its stand as I continued, "Everybody leaves, and everybody needs. Space and time and room to breathe. All I ever wanted was a reason to believe, is that so much to ask? The right goes wrong, and life goes on. And I still sing the same old song. Someone tell me something's gonna last. I want a one way love. The kind that won't give up. I want to hope, one trust one need, one lust. Yeah, I want a one way love." I cupped the mike with my hands, "Yeaaaaaahhhhh, I want a one way love. Yeaaaaahhhh, one way love. Yeaaaaaahhhh, one way love. Yeaaaaaahhh, one way love."

As I sang the last note I was practically gasping for air as I looked over at the other bands to gage their reactions to us and I saw a lot of them looked surprised by how good we were, even when Gray's guitar was slightly out of tune and Natsu had a numb hand those boy's sure knew how to play with what they had. I then looked over to Sabertooth's stage to see Minerva glaring at me. I gulped loudly, I guess she really didn't expect us to be any sort of competition and she had been wrong. I just smiled sweetly at her which caused her to stomp her foot and storm off stage.

To be continued… wow that took way longer than I thought to write. Let me know what you think.


End file.
